Be That Way
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: Sequel to The Other Side of Life; Brooke and Lucas have been off to college for almost a year now, will their love still being going strong or will it crumple, leaving everyone with a broken heart?
1. Moving On'

**A/N: Hey everyone here is the first chapter to the sequel of The Other Side of Life, it's a little short, but I want to know what you all think so review please, I know ya'll liked the first story so I hope that this one you will like just as much and doesn't ruin the other one :)) well read and enjoy.**

_I should be out in that driveway stopping you  
Tears should be rolling down my cheek  
And I don't know why I'm not falling apart  
Like I usually do  
And how the thought of losing you's not killing me_

Lucas finished packing and loaded all of his bags in his truck. He walked back into his dorm room and gave it one more look over, he walked over to his closet and made sure he had everything. A small sad smile crept on his lips when he saw his gray sweatshirt. He gave it to Brooke before she left, but she gave it back when they finally broke up months back, he can still remember their talk and what happened before she finally ended it.

*****Flashback*****

"_Brooke what's wrong?" he asked as they sat on his bed her head on his bare chest._

"_This isn't going to work Lucas." she whispered and looked down._

"_What you mean this isn't going to work?"_

"_Us, me and you, it is too hard."_

"_Brooke…"_

"_No Lucas you know it's true. What we see each other Christmas's, spring break, then maybe some over the summer. Just for you to go off to college then the calls will become less and the visits will soon stop. We just need to stop it now before we get in to deep."_

"_I'm I'll ready in deep Brooke I love you." He said turning her to look at him. He placed his hand gently on her cheek and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I don't want to lose you Brooke."_

"_I know I love you too, god I love you so much but Lucas…" Brooke cried as more tears formed._

"_No, Brooke look summer is coming up in a few months and I'm going to come up to stay with you and you can come back down here to stay with me, this is going to work I know it is."_

"_It's not Lucas, every time we hang up the phone or we say our goodbyes it just gets harder and harder. So I think we should just end it now." She said getting up and dressed._

"_Baby don't do this." he pleaded jumping of his bed and grabbing her hand._

"_I have to Lucas."_

"_No you don't this will work I know it will." He said pulling her into a kiss._

"_Lucas…" she said pulling away "please don't make this harder."_

"_Brooke please…" he asked as she started walking towards the door. "I love you."_

_Brooke took a deep breath and walked back over to him, she placed a hand on his cheek as tears continued to fall. _

"_I love you too Lucas I do, that's why this is so hard. If it's meant to be it will happen but right now this is best. I'm sorry please know that." She placed a soft kiss on his lips handing him his sweatshirt then turning to leave._

"_Brooke…" he called when she turned around to look at him. "I want to be with you, I love you but if you leave now I can't promise I'll be here when you come back." he didn't know why he said it he didn't mean it he knew if she came back he would be here but right now his heart was completely broken and he wanted her to maybe feel as bad as he did._

_The tears fell down her cheek, he saw her break right in front of him and all he wanted to do was walk over take her in his arms and kiss her but he couldn't so he just stood there as she opened the door and turned to look at him with tears on her eyes._

"_Bye Lucas."_

*****Flashback over*****

_I feel bad  
That I can stand here strong  
Cold as stone, Seems so wrong  
I can't explain it  
Maybe it's just  
I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad_

And just like that she was gone, they haven't really talked since then, she mostly talked to Haley and Haley would tell him how much she missed him but he always thought if she missed him she would call him talk to him but she wouldn't so he moved on. He never had a serious girlfriend and never loved anyone because the truth was even after months he was still completely in love with her.

However, none of that matter he was transferring to a college moving on with his life. When he first told Nathan he was leaving Nathan was pretty pissed, but Nathan knew Lucas was only transferring to be closer to his mom.

Lucas had moved in with Dan and Nathan when he was about 12 he hated it but couldn't do anything about it. Dan being the mayor of course won custody over his mother but his mom was working hard to earn money to get a nice small house for them both to live in. however that never came by the time she saved enough money Lucas was off to college, but Lucas went to visit her over Christmas and fell in love California. He only been there once before and that was to see Brooke but they didn't do much sightseeing they mostly just stayed in her bed, with the occasional trip to the beach, but that didn't matter anymore they were done and he is happy.

"You ready to go Luke?" Nathan asked as he walked over and sat on his bed.

"Yeah I guess so."

"What you thinking about man?" Nathan asked noticing the look on his brother's face.

"Just I don't know sucks to leave."

"Yeah I know but you will come visit and plus the look on Dan's face when you told him you were leaving was great." He laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah he was pretty pissed wasn't he?"

"Yeah he was" brothers laughed. "But hey maybe you will see Brooke around."

"You do know how big California is plus she is up in Glenn and I'm down in Riverside."

"Ok I almost failed geography so I have no clue what that means." Nathan laughed.

"It means she is up north I'm south, Nate, man am I glad you date Haley otherwise you would be screwed."

"Did I hear my name?" Haley smiled walking in the boys dorm room and sitting on Nathan's lap.

"Yeah we were talking about how dumb Nate is."

"Oh baby its ok you're sleeping with your tutor." Haley smiled kissing him.

"Your damn right I am." Nathan smiled.

"Ok can you two quit until I'm at least gone."

"I'm sorry Luke I'm going to miss you." Haley said standing up and hugging her best friend.

"Yeah but you're going to come visit me so it's all good."

"Yes I am." Haley smiled as a tear fell.

"Ok well I better be going don't want to miss my flight. I'll see you guys soon ok?" Lucas smiled hugging his brother and Haley.

"Yes soon, don't forget me while you're out with all your crazy Cali girls."

"Oh none of them compare to my Haley." Lucas laughed.

"Hey she is my Haley not yours." Nathan laughed wrapping his arm around Haley's waist.

"Yeah well still." Lucas laughed.

"Bye Luke. Tell Karen hi for me." Haley smiled hugging him on last time.

"I will bye guys." He said as he got in his truck in drove off.

--------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

Lucas had been on the plane for hours and he was bored as hell. He put his iPod in and couldn't help but feel sad when he heard the song playing. It was I feel bad and he heard it when he and Brooke first broke up, it became one of his favorite songs.

He sighed as the lyrics rang through his head;

_I can let myself be angry over wasted time  
And sad about just throwing love away  
Yeah I almost wish my heart was breaking  
But I can't lie  
All I want to do is turn the page  
I feel Bad_

That I can stand here strong  
Cold as stone, Seems so wrong  
I can't explain it  
Maybe it's just  
I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad

That I don't feel bitter, alone  
I just feel its time, it's time to move on  
I just gotta move on and on and on and on  


But he never really moved on even with all the string of girls and one nighters, he knew a certain brunette still now and would always have his heart._  
_

When the song ended he realized he shouldn't feel bad anymore, he is moving on to a new state and new school where he could be whoever he wanted. He was happy with that thought and happy with that feeling. No longer was he Lucas Scott big basketball star, man whore, with crazy father, he wasn't the guy everyone knew that got his heart broken by a girl that people considered 'beneath' him. Here he could be Lucas Scott whoever that was and he could mask the pain and go a day or a week without someone asking how he was has or if he talked to _her. _As the plane landed a relief came over him. "This is going to work." He smiled to himself as he walked off the plane into the airport.

"Lucas!" a dark headed woman yelled as she jumped in his arms.

"Hey mom." He smiled.

"God I missed you, you excited for school to start?"

"School has already started mom." He laughed

"Well then you excited for your school year to start?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes I am." He smiled as they walked out of the airport. "I sure am."

_Yeah  
Baby it's just I've cried so much  
I'm tired and I'm numb baby I hate it  
I feel bad that I don't feel bad  
No, I don't feel bad_

**A/N: Ok here is the first chapter I know its short and I hope ya'll like it but review and let me know : ))**


	2. Over You

_I always knew this day would come  
World is just too small  
To keep our paths from crossing  
Here we are just look at us_

Brooke sat in her room laying on her bed listening to music, wondering if maybe Lucas was somewhere listening to the same song, if maybe he was also thinking of her. Though she might have been the one to leave she felt like he ended it by saying he wouldn't be there when she came back. It was like a knife through her heart. She loved him but knew it wasn't fair to hold on to him, he needs a girlfriend who was there with him all the time not just on the rare occasion of holidays and summer vacations. Although right now she would take the short visits because she missed him so much, but who was she kidding he was Lucas Scott and it had been months now he was probably way over her, but still she wonder what would happen if she ran into him again what would she say or do.

_I always wondered what I'd say  
Would I tell you that life is great?  
I'm getting better all the time  
Really lookin' up_

_Could I be too proud  
To show my heart?  
Well, to tell the truth  
It's not that hard_

She always figured she would lie act like she was fine not missing or wanting him, but again it was Lucas she would fall into him and tell him how much she loved and did miss him.

_I'm still not over you  
Still the only thing I wanna do  
Is open up my arms and reach for you  
And to hear you say, you want me, too  
You're the one for me  
Time doesn't seem to disagree  
Baby, I'm still not  
Over you getting over me  
Guess I'll never be  
Over you_

She had tons of boys it seemed lining up, some even asked her out and maybe once or twice she said yes but she never dated long or gave them her heart because giving them her heart was impossible it still belonged to a broody blonde hair blue eyed boy in Tree Hill, a boy she would never see again and if she did it wouldn't be anytime soon.

_So there it is, I've said it now  
God I wish some way somehow  
You'd look at me with those big blue eyes And Say, you missed me too  
But you moved on  
I understand  
Yeah, I tried that too  
But here I am_

She always guessed the truth would be she wasn't over him, not now not for awhile even if he was over her moved on happy with someone new. Someone better than her; her heart wouldn't let him go.

_I'm still not over you  
Still the only thing I wanna do  
Is open up my arms and reach for you  
And to hear you say, you want me, too_

She wanted him, she need him, both her body and heart ached for him, his touch, his kiss, his love, everything that was Lucas Scott, but she couldn't have him not now anyway, because while he is away at college somewhere she was sitting here in her empty room listening to some sappy love song and missing him.

"Don't do it Brooke." She said looking at her phone. It had been months since they talked, and in those months she thought she was over him she needs to be over him, but here she found herself grabbing her phone about to call him just to say hi.

"Put that phone down!" she heard her roommate yell as she walked in.

"I just want to see how he is. That's it."

"No, you want to call and hope he confesses his love to you."

"Is that so bad? Is it bad I want him still?"

"No its not but we both know, you will hanging up as soon as he answers or says what you don't want to hear."

"Ok maybe you right but I miss him." Brooke sighed closing her phone and looking at it.

"I know, trust me I do, I heard all about Lucas Scott, but I'm going to go to the gym before, we go out this weekend."

"Alright see you later." Brooke waved as she watched her roommate walk to the door.

"One more thing." Her roommate said spinning around and grabbing Brooke's phone off the bed. "Just in case you get the sudden urge to call anyway."

"I need my phone what if someone important needs me, like Haley, or Nathan or what if…"

"He isn't going to call you Brooke I'm sorry but he isn't, you want to know why, because he is probably thinking the same thing as you and his best friend is also stealing his phone, but if someone calls then I'll rush right back." she said with a wink as she walked out.

"Ugh!!" Brooke groaned in to her pillow. "Fine then I'll just go for a run, call Ash or something." she said reaching for her phone "Oh right that slut took it." She groaned again getting up and walking out of her room.

"Ash!! You in there?" Brooke yelled pounding on her friend's door.

"Yeah…" she heard her call.

"Ok I don't want to know what you doing just meet me in 10 at the student center I want to run."

"Ok!" she heard her yell making Brooke laugh "Hurry up slut." Brooke yelled one last time before turning to leave.

* * *

"Whoa, look out." Brooke laughed as her best friend ran past her almost knocking her down "Where is my best friend going?"

"Oh I have to get to my dorm new roommate." He laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oh really? Is he cute?"

"Ok Brookie I love you but don't even go there ok?" He smiled rolling his eyes.

"Fine!" Brooke pouted "But if I stay single forever it's all you fault."

"Yeah yeah whatever, but hey I got a baseball game tonight you coming right?"

"Oh Underwood have I ever missed a game?"

"I guess not, but I got to go, want to bet him there bye Brookie." He smiled kissing her on the cheek and running off.

Every time he called her Brookie she thought of Nathan and Haley, she missed them and she wanted to call them right now if her bitch of a roommate didn't steal her phone "Ugh!!" she groaned again as she walked out of the building.

She waited forever for Ash to get there and when she finally did Brooke wasn't even in the mood to run anymore.

"I'm sorry I'm late I was…"

"Oh I don't want to know what you were doing." Brooke laughed.

"I wasn't doing that, I was on the phone with my mom and also I was trying to clean but stopped because well cleaning sucks."

"Oh I know what are you going to do without you maid service?" Brooke teased.

"I don't know." Ash huffed "But you still want to run?"

"No not really how about we get ice cream?" Brooke smiled as her eyes widened at the fact.

"Ok fine but if I get fat it's your fault."

"I'll take full responsibility of that." Brooke laughed as they got up and walked away, but Brooke came to a halt when she saw someone.

"Brooke you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I just thought I…you know what it doesn't matter, let's go." Brooke said waving it off and walking away.

"You sure?"

"Positive now let's go get ice cream." Brooke laughed grabbing her arm and walking off.

_Guess I'll never be  
Strong enough to finally set you free  
I know love will never let me be  
Over you  
I'm still not over you_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Ok again short I know I suck but hey they will get longer I won't let ya'll down but just wanted to get a quick thing of how both were feeling and now well you know. So read, review and well read the next chapter of course :))**


	3. Unexpected Surprise

Lucas had finally made his way to the dorm, he spent most of his day with his mom hanging out and catching up, but after spending so long on a plane all he really wanted to do was sleep. He looked at the paper saying he was in dorm room 6 and just Lucas's luck it was on the top floor. He grabbed most his bags and made his way up the stairs.

"Oh sorry." A cute blonde smiled knocking into Lucas causing him to drop one of his bags.

"Oh no all my fault." He smiled.

"Yeah well I'm Ashley Jackson." She smiled sticking out his hand.

"Oh yeah I'm Lucas…Lucas Scott." He smiled taking her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Lucas Scott."

"You too, Ashley Jackson."

"Oh well sorry for running into you, actually I'm not really sorry, but I'll see you later." She winked walking away.

"Later." Lucas smiled as the bouncing blonde skipped off. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all," he smirked as he walked up the stairs, he finally made his way to his dorm.

He stood there not really sure if he should knock or not, I mean it was his room but still, so to be safe he knocked.

"Come in" he heard from the other side as he opened it.

"Umm…hey I'm Lucas your new roommate." He said awkwardly to the guy lying on his bed reading some sports magazine.

"Oh hey man what's up I'm Jeff." The blonde said getting of his bed sticking out his hand.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas said taking it.

"Nothing really just being bored, but yeah well just through your stuff where ever, you can have that bed since well this one is mine." He laughed falling down on the bed a few feet away.

Lucas laughed as he walked over to his bed.

"So where you from?" Jeff asked trying to make conversation.

"Oh Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill like North Carolina?"

"Yeah unless there is another Tree Hill I don't know about." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah so you're Lucas Scott as from Tree Hill, as big basketball star, Nathan Scott's brother?" Jeff asked sitting up on his bed.

"Umm…yeah that would be me sorry I didn't ask for your back ground check." Lucas laughed dryly a little confused as he knew so much about him.

"Yeah that probably sounded weird but my girlfriend is actually from Tree Hill, I think you know her."

"Oh really who?" Lucas asked nervously praying to god the next words out of this guy's mouth weren't Brooke Davis.

"Rachel Gatina."

"Wait Rachel Gatina as in hot red head with feisty attitude I don't date I only screw Gatina." Lucas asked a little surprised.

"That would be the one but now she dates me." Jeff laughed "we meet at a party at the beginning of school, her roommate is one of my best friends and one of her friends I guess but it was suppose to be I guess a onetime hook up but then one time became lots of times then I just kind of started to like her and well now I date her." Jeff shrugged.

"Wow never thought Rach would settle down."

"Yeah everyone says that," Jeff laughed "But hey when it's right its right you know."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Lucas sighed as he thought of Brooke, he missed her he really did, some days he almost gave in and called her but he couldn't his pride wouldn't let him and then the thought of her with someone else made him sick. She was his forever and always and he didn't want someone else touching her or kissing her, he was suppose to be the only guy who did that, but he wasn't anymore they have been broken up for more than 7 months and haven't talked in 6 and a half.

She called him one night and he wasn't even sure why the talk was awkward they never had an awkward talk, it was kind of a hello how have you been, good you? Good…bye; hang up talk, and they haven't spoken since, not that he didn't want to because even after 7 months he still loved her.

"So what you doing today?" Jeff asked pulling Lucas out of his thought.

"Umm.. Nothing I have to unpack but that will take all off 10 minutes then I am free for whatever." Lucas shrugged as he started to put his clothes in his dresser.

"Well I know it's lame but I have a baseball game in about an hour or so, I don't know if you like baseball or not but my friends will be there and you can see Rachel." Jeff said trying to make his new roommate feel welcome.

"Yeah man that sounds cool." Lucas said though he played basketball he loved baseball almost as much, he would watch the games all the time with Nathan and their friends, and if he made new friends in the processes he was all for it.

"Ok cool well let's get you unpacked." Jeff said jumping off the bed and grabbing the rest of Lucas's bags from outside the hall in the room.

* * *

Brooke, Rachel, Ash, and Jennifer were waiting around for the baseball game to start; Brooke loved baseball even though the other three girls weren't for it. Truth was she really wasn't for it until Lucas, him and Nathan would watch baseball games almost as much as basketball games and her and Haley would always get stuck watching it with them, but Brooke didn't mind because soon she started to really like the game, she thought the guys in their tight uniforms were totally hot.

"Ok I am bored." Ash complained as the waited around for the game, most the guys weren't even there yet.

"Just relax the game will start soon, and plus my baby is playing tonight." Rachel grinned as she thought of her boyfriend. She was so in love with him it was almost as sick as how Brooke and Lucas were in high school. They had been together only for about 3 months now but they were hooking up long before they dated and Rachel couldn't help but love him.

"I know Rach but still I'm bored and I have to pee." Ash said bouncing from one foot to the other, "Brookie come with me please."

"Ugh come one my fake blonde Goldilocks." Brooke laughed rolling her eyes playfully and wrapping her arm around her friend's waist and walking away. "Oh Rach if the game starts before I get back tell my best friend good luck." Brooke yelled as Rachel just smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Dude I can't believe you didn't know." Jeff laughed as Lucas told him the story of his brother and best friend.

"I know I felt so dumb them being together that long and not even knowing it, but I guess I thought he was a whore and she was my best friend so I never put them together."

"Oh I would never let any of my friend or brother near my best friend, she seems a lot like Haley, and you know guy seem to say she is pretty hot maybe I can hook it up, well not hook it up but introduce ya'll." Jeff laughed as him and Lucas walked into the park and he spotted his girlfriend. "Rach!" he called before Lucas could answer.

"Looks like your lover is here." Jennifer smirked as Rachel turn to the direction her friend was pointing "and who is that hottie by his side?" Jennifer asked biting her bottom lips.

"There is no way in hell that is who I think it is." Rachel said as she started to make her way over to her boyfriend. Growing nervous as she did hoping to god she could get to Brooke before, she saw him.

"Rachel Gatina." Lucas smiled as he pulled her into a hug, Rachel was happy to see Lucas, after he started to date Brooke he stopped being an ass and they became pretty close but she was nervous for her best friend.

"Lucas god what you doing here?" Rachel asked as they pulled out of the hug.

"Luke here is my new roommate." Jeff grinned getting a weird look from Rachel. Ok truth was Jeff knew exactly who Lucas was, and he knew his best friend was still completely in love with him even though she broke up with him; he still remembers the night she came over after her trip to Tree Hill like it was yesterday.

*****Flashback*****

"_Brookie what's wrong?" Jeff asked opening his door to a very upset Brooke. Her makeup was smudged and tear were still streaming down her face._

"_I just got home from Tree Hill." Was all she said as she walked into his room and sat on his bed._

"_Ok what happened?" Jeff asked taking a seat next to his best friend._

"_We broke up." She sobbed as she fell into Jeff crying "I didn't want to but I know it's for the best he needs a girlfriend who is there for him not on the other side of the country." She cried._

"_Oh Brooke, I'm sorry. Shhh you're going to be ok." Jeff tried his best to console his best friend but he wasn't sure how to, he never had a broken heart, he never been in love, hell he wasn't even a girl so he wasn't sure what he was suppose to say. _

"_I love him so much Jeff."_

"_I know you do…Shhh its going to be ok…everything is going to be ok."_

*****Flashback over*****

It killed him to see Brooke like that and if Lucas being here helped her then he was going to do his best to do it.

"Well I am glad to see you, why don't you go with Jeff and meet out friends and the team I am going to go pee." Rachel said walking off to go find Brooke.

"Who is the hottie you seem too know?" Jennifer asked as Rachel sped past her ignoring her question and grabbing her arm. "Rach where we going?"

"We need to find Brooke." Rachel snapped not meaning to just needing to find her best friend.

"Ok why? She went pee I think she will be ok?" Jennifer said confused to why the red head was acting so weird.

"I just need… I just need to find her so help me." Rachel said no one knew that much about Lucas and Brooke, other than her and Jeff. Yeah they knew Brooke had an ex but they knew not to talk about him to her or ask question because it just upset her and if you upset Brooke, Rachel would get pissed and nobody wants to deal with a pissed off Rachel.

* * *

"Hey guys." Jeff said as he walked up to the team, "This is Lucas, he is my new roommate."

"Hey I am Josh." A tall dark headed guy said reaching out his hand.

"Hey man what's up." Lucas said talking it.

"Not much just waiting for the game to start." Josh answered "Hey Jeff you see my girl, she was with Rach earlier but now I have no clue."

"Oh yeah Rachel ran off and dragged her off with her you know how girls are I'm sure she will be her in a few minutes."

"Yeah, so Lucas where you from?" Josh asked trying to make conversation.

"Umm… Tree Hill."

"Oh like Rachel and…"

"Yup just like Rach." Jeff interrupted not wanting Lucas to know about Brooke yet, he figured Rachel ran off to find her so he would just let her tell Brooke before Lucas found out. "Lucas and Rach were actually pretty good friends in high school."

"Oh" a few guys said with a laugh all knowing all too well about Rachel's reputation.

"Ha ha not like that." Jeff said defending his girlfriend "Right?" he asked Lucas hoping this guy hadn't had sex with his girlfriend.

"Oh no man we never had sex made out a few times but never had sex." Lucas laughed as clearly Rachel's reputation was the same everywhere.

"Ok good making out I can handle but the thought of us hanging out and knowing you two had sex well that just weird's me out."

"No don't worry me and Rachel didn't really talk much until or senior year, and well by then..." Lucas paused trying to find the right words, "Well I was seeing someone." Lucas sighed as again his thoughts went back to Brooke.

"Yeah then you and I will be alright." Jeff laughed smacking Lucas on the back as Lucas just laughed.

* * *

"Brooke god there you are I thought you freaking fell in or something." A frantic Rachel said as she saw her best friend.

"Sorry Ash and I got hungry, but why are you freaking out so much? What's with you?" Brooke asked clearly seeing her best friend a little more than nervous.

"You look great, but here let me fix this." Rachel said ignoring Brooke's question and brushing her hands through Brooke's hair "Your shirt is cute but why don't we pull it in the back some." Rachel said as she pulled her hair bow off her wrist and rolled Brooke's baseball jersey (Brooke and Rachel made jerseys, with Jeff's last name on them and made Jennifer one with Josh's last name and Ash one too with her last name since she dated so muc)up some so that it showed some skin but not much but tighten.

"Rach what is going on?" Brooke asked again.

"Umm…" Rachel said looking over at her boyfriend and then back at Brooke "Someone is here." Rachel explained nervously as she bit her thumb nail.

"Rach it's a ballpark there are lots of people here." Brooke smirked.

"Ok don't be a smart ass; someone is here like someone I don't think you want to see." Rachel said nervously.

"Like who?" Brooke asked completely confused as Rachel just turned and looked at the group of guys laughing and Brooke followed her gaze.

Brooke's smile faded, her breath caught in her throat and she was almost positive for a few minutes her heart stopped completely, the person who had been invading her thoughts all these months and had been in her dreams was just a few feet away, he was right there talking to her best friend and his team.

"Lucas?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok its longer I hope you like it, I have a few chapters written just have to read them over some and change a few things but I hope you like it and I'm sick so I am just hanging out at home so maybe tomorrow I will have a couple chapters up, like always review please.**


	4. Friends

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews on this story and on my last chapter with The Other Side of Life, I will have a few Naley in here everyone now and then with phone calls and such and they may even come visit idk yet haha, but yes a agree with all of you that said they were glad Rachel was in this story, idk why I love Brooke and Rachel's friendship I guess it reminds me of me and my best friend but I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest that follow :))**

**

* * *

  
**

_Brooke's smile faded, her breath caught in her throat and she was almost positive for a few minutes her heart stopped completely, the person who had been invading her thoughts all these months and had been in her dreams was just a few feet away, he was right there talking to her best friend and his team._

"_Lucas?"_

"Ok I know don't freak we don't have to go over there we can I don't know run away." Rachel shrugged like it was that easy.

"Why is he here Rachel? I have been doing so well without him." Brooke said as Rachel gives her a yeah right look "Ok well I am trying to do ok without him." Brooke fixed.

"He is kind of Jeff's new roommate." Rachel said.

"Without who? Who are we talking about?" Jennifer asked completely confused.

"Him, they guy next to Jeff." Brooke said pointing over to the guys who had yet to turn and notice the girls standing there.

"Oh Lucas." Ashley said getting a weird look from all the girls.

"How do you know Lucas?" Brooke asked a little annoyed.

"Well I ran into him this morning, when I came to see you. I kind of knocked his bags out of his hands and he was cute so I hit on him." Ashley shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"You hit on my boyfriend!" Brooke screamed causing a few people around to turn and look at the girls.

"Brooke he isn't your boyfriend." Rachel said even though she knew it hurt Brooke to hear, it was the truth.

"Ok your little comments aren't needed Rachel." Brooke shrugged her off.

"Brooke it's not a little comment, I know it hurts and I know you miss him but you broke up with him remember."

"Of course I remember I was there Rach, I just ugh this sucks." She groaned.

"Ok so wait that guy over there is you're ex boyfriend?" Jennifer asked pointing at Lucas.

"Yes."

"You date him, you got to kiss him, and god touch him?" Ashley asked extremely jealous.

"Yes I did get to do all those things." Brooke smiled at the thought.

"She also did a lot of other things with him." Rachel smirked as Brooke smacked her.

"That is so not fair, because well, Brooke he is fine." Jennifer laughed causing the other girls to laugh and lightening the mood some.

"Yeah I know he is." Brooke smiled looking at Lucas. He looked the same, his hair was a little shorter then when they were together but she liked it, he was a little bit more built and Brooke defiantly like that. She loved Lucas's body not that she didn't love everything else about him because she did but his body she loved so much and not for the shallow look at my hot boyfriend reason but for the fact that when he held her she felt safe like nothing wrong would ever happen. "I'm going to go talk to him." Brooke said as she started to walk over but Rachel grabbed her arm.

"Brooke you sure you want to because you don't have too."

"No I want to, I want to see him." Brooke said as she inched over to him looping her arm through Rachel's for support.

* * *

"So Luke you play any sports?" Brandon another guy on the team asked.

"Umm... I play basketball actually."

"Really that's cool. They team here is really good." Josh added.

"Yeah I heard I'm pretty excited." Lucas smiled, he loved basketball it was his favorite thing to do, and after Brooke left; he kind of throw himself into it so he wouldn't think of anything else, he actually improved a lot, which surprised a lot of people since he was pretty great already.

"Lucas." he heard a raspy voice call, he recognized that voice from anywhere but it was impossible it couldn't be her voice so he shook her out of his head cursing himself for thinking of her again.

"Broody are you just going to ignore me?" he heard again but this time he knew it was her and she was really there, he spun around to find her. The girl he had been thinking of so much and missing was right there walking towards him with Rachel attached to her, she was nervous he could tell her body looked as if it was shaking and if she let go of Rachel her knees would give out from underneath her, he just stood there frozen, she looked amazing her hair was longer and looked to be darker but it was still that auburn color he loved. Her shirt was rolled up some tied behind her back where just a small amount of skin was showing, she had on a pair of jean shorts that made her gorgeous legs he loved seem to go on forever.

"Rach he is just staring at me." Brooke whispered as she and Rachel got closer.

"He looks like he wants to ripe your clothes off right here." Rachel smirked as Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"You think I am supposed to hug him? I'm not sure what to do." Brooke whispered again.

"Well you better figure it out quick because we are here." Rachel whispered back as her and Brooke came in front of him, he still have yet to speak. All they team looked at the two girls confused as Jeff let out a big smile to Brooke and a wink.

Brooke just smiled at him, and he smiled back not speaking as he pulled her into him with a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he squeezed her tight as he lifted her off the ground making her giggle.

"God I can't believe you are here." Lucas smiled as he put her down but still keeping his hand on her hip rubbing the small amount of skin that showed with his thumb. He didn't really realize he was doing it, more like a habit, truth was to everyone around they seemed to be standing a little too close.

"Me I can't believe you are here." She smiled back, she was getting goose bumps from his touch but she didn't remove his hand she missed him touching her and she missed the shivers it sent through her body. Her hand was rested on where his hand was on her side and rubbed his hand with her thumb like he was doing to her side.

"Well I moved here to be closer to my mom." He explained.

"Oh Luke that is great, how is Karen doing? I miss her." Brooke smiled and it was true, Brooke met Karen on many occasions when she came to visit Lucas. Brooke loved her, she was so sweet and kind, and she made Brooke feel so welcomed unlike Dan who made Brooke feel like she had no business dating someone like his son.

"She is good I am sure she would love to see you."

"I would love to see her maybe we can have lunch or something." Broke smiled really wanting to spend time with her. Brooke and Lucas just stood there looking at each others, his blue eyes locked on her hazel once not wanting to look away afraid if they did then this wouldn't be real just a dream or something.

Jeff let out a fake cough making both them snap back into focus of the world around them. "Umm… hey Underwood." Brooke smiled.

"Hey Underwood? Is that anyway you talk to your best friend? I am truly hurt Davis." Jeff frowned putting his hand on his heart like he was really hurt.

"Oh come here you big baby." Brooke smiled letting go of Lucas's hand and hugging him "We will talk about this later." Brooke whispered to him as he just laughed. Brooke wasn't mad he didn't tell her about Lucas but Brooke was more than certain her best friend knew about Lucas all day and he could have told her sooner instead of her finding out at a baseball game where she had nowhere to run off too.

"Ok well we have got to go warm up, see you ladies later." Jeff said as he kissed Rachel "Brooke you take care of Lucas here." He winked walking away as Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Broody I will give you the privilege of sitting with me and Rachel." Brooke smirked looping her arm through his and walking over to the stands.

"Oh I am honored." He teased.

"You better be." Rachel smirked

The girls sat with Lucas the whole game laughing and catching up. It wasn't as awkward as Brooke thought it would be, it was like no time had passed at all. Of course Brooke had her jealous moments when it seemed that Ashley would get a little to flirt with Lucas but Rachel would just kind of bump into Brooke as if to say it's ok. The game ended and Jeff's team won, Brooke was excited for her friend but in all honesty she didn't pay much attention to the game more on the broody blonde next to her.

"So we are all going out ya'll want to come?" Rachel asked Brooke and Lucas.

"No I am actually going to head back to the dorm, but go have fun I won't wait up." Brooke smirked hugging Rachel.

"Fine what about you Scott, you up for some fun tonight?"

"I was actually going to see if Brooke wanted to hang out catch up some. I mean if you want to." Lucas said over to Brooke who just smiled.

"Yeah that sounds good." Brooke smiled as Rachel just winked at her and walked away.

Brooke and Lucas headed back to Brooke's room that just happened to be in the same building as Lucas's just on a different floor. When Brooke and Jeff moved here for school the made sure they were in the same building so they knew at least each other, and when Rachel called and said she was going to school in California Brooke and Rachel decided to room together.

"Well thanks for walking me to my room." Brooke grinned as she reached her door "I mean I know how much it is out of the way it was for you." She joked making Lucas smile. "And thanks for buying me some coffee."

"No problem." He smiled as he stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, "It was good seeing you Brooke. I missed you."

"Yeah I missed you too." She smiles as they lock eyes again, she didn't know what she was doing she knew it was probably a bad idea but she kissed him.

He was caught off guard by it not that he didn't want to kiss her just wasn't expecting it, but he pulled back and looked at her as she just covered her mouth.

"Oh god Lucas, I'm sorry I didn't mean…" she started but got cut off by his lips crashing into hers again. He pushed her up again her door as his hands held on tight to her side; Brooke reached her hand behind her back trying to find the door knob to her room not once removing her lips from his.

Once the door opened they stumbled back into her room then falling back onto her bed. His hands roamed her body as she pulled him into her as close as she could get him, his tongue grazed her bottom lips and she parted her lips so he could enter. Brooke flipped them over so she was straddling his lap and leaning in to kiss him, his hand ran up the back of her shirt as hers held tight on to the back of his neck.

"God I missed you." He mumbled into her lips as she just grinned into their kiss. She missed him too more then he would know but then it hit her what they were doing and she pulled back up from him.

"Wait..." she said as he looked at her confused "We can't do this."

"Yes we can." He grinned leaning up and kissing her neck knowing it would drive her crazy, he sucked hard knowing full well this would probably leave a mark but not really caring he missed her and was so happy she was her, in his lap kissing him.

"Lucas…" she moaned as she held on to the back of his head but again snapped herself back to reality "No, no we really can't." She said pushing her hand again his chest.

"Why?" he groaned falling back onto her pillow frustrated.

"Because Lucas it's been months since we broke up remember, we broke up."

"Yeah I remember but I really, really want to do this right now." He smirked leaning up and capturing her lips with his, he was pretty sure she was about to give in but then again she pulled back.

"Ok I do to but we can't." she said pushing him back again.

"We could." He smirked rubbing his hand up and down her bare thighs. She sat there thinking about it with a smile on her face, he could tell she was debating it and know that she wanted to just as much as him.

"No. no we can't." she said shaking her head "Will you please stop doing that." She laughed taking his hands off her legs.

"Why? I'm not doing anything wrong." He said all innocent as she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Look, I want to do this just as much as you, god trust me I do but we just can't" she said as he groaned making her laugh "I'm sorry but I think maybe… maybe since you are here we should try at being just friends right now."

"Friends?" he asked raising his eye brow confused. If she wanted this just as much as him then why does she want to be just friends?

"Yes, Lucas a lot has happened in the last few months and we may not even be good together. So why instead of rushing things we just try being friends."

"Fine." He groaned feeling defeated. "We will _try _to be friends." He said stressing the word try.

"Good." She grinned clapping her hands together excited that this may work.

"Whoa Pretty Girl you can't be doing that." He laughed to stop her from bouncing since she was still straddling him.

"What?" she asked confused but then looked down and laughed "Oh sorry." She smiled climbing out off his.

"Hey I didn't say you had to move just couldn't be bouncing like that."

"Lucas Scott do you let your friends normally straddle you?" she smirked kinking an eye brow.

"If I say yes will you come back?" he grinned and she just shook her head no "Fine then I guess not." he said climbing off her bed "I really did miss you Brooke." He smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah I missed you too." She smiled back.

"This is going to work right?" he asked as he walked over to her door "this 'friends' thing I mean."

"Yeah I think it will." She smiled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

"I guess I will see you later." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Defiantly." She smiled as he walked down the hall and she shut her door, walking over falling onto her bed looking over at her night stand where there was a picture of the two of them. Haley took it when they were at his house one day watching a movie, Brooke was laying in Lucas's lap looking up at him as he smiled down at her, she loved that picture of them. She picked up the picture rubbing her thumb over it with a sigh.

"At least I hope it works."

* * *

**A/N: Review I love reading them, : ))**


	5. Fake Smiles

"You told him what!?" Rachel screamed jumping of her bed, not believing what Brooke just said.

"I think it is best Rach." Brooke sighed as she sat cross legged on her bed, ok maybe she may not think it was best but for now it has to be, her and Lucas had to be friends.

"Best? Brooke you have been crying and missing him for months and now he is here! He is upstairs and you want to be his friend? There is no way you two can be just friends." Rachel said incomplete shock.

"He didn't call Rachel! We broke up and he never called not once. It killed me, it crushed me and I realized he may not have cared as much as I did. He didn't love me like I loved him and I am not going to let that happen again. I am not going to let my heart get smashed over something that will most likely not even work!" Brooke cried.

She waited for him to call her; she even waited for him when she walked out of his room. She stood there waiting for him to chase her to stop her and he didn't. Then she calls him and he was so cold and Brooke came to the conclusion the distances ruined them and coming to the conclusion killed her.

"Brooke he loved you." Rachel said in a more calming tone as she sat next to her friend.

"Yes I know, he _loved."_

"He still does."

"I don't know if that's true if he gave us up that quick without even hurting, I just…" Brooke paused as she thought about it "I just don't want to get hurt again." She sighed blinking away the tears that seemed to form "And if we are meant to be, if he is suppose to be the guy for me then we will be together. I guess what I really want is…"

"For him to fight for you." Rachel finished knowing what Brooke was going to say.

"Yeah." Brooke said in almost a whisper.

"What if he doesn't know you want him to fight for you?" Rachel asked as Brooke just shrugged not really sure what she was suppose to answer that with.

"I guess I will just have to wait and find out."

* * *

Three days; three days had passed since Brooke decided this friend's thing with Lucas and she already hated it. All the girls seemed to be in love with _the new guy named Lucas Scott_. Brooke's Lucas, Brooke's Broody but he wasn't hers anymore, and to Brooke it seemed he wasn't even fighting for like she wanted.

"Well hello Skank, nice of you to join us on this lovely evening." Rachel teased as Brooke walked up to the group eating at a small diner just outside of campus.

"Yeah well you know how I like to make an entrance." Brooke laughed as she took a seat next to Lucas.

"Yeah whatever." Rachel laughed rolling her eyes playfully at her best friend.

"So what we all talking about?" Brooke asked but got no answer as Lucas's cell phone started ringing.

"Sorry guys." Lucas said pulling out his phone and answering it, "Hey Hales." He grinned at his best friend on the other end; then again at the big small a certain brunette got hearing the name.

"_Lucas Eugene Scott you will never guess what your brother just did!" Haley screamed from the other line._

"Oh god what did he do now?" Lucas asked with a laugh since Haley didn't seem to upset.

"_He asked me to marry him! Can you believe it… wait did you know he was going to ask Lucas you did why didn't you tell me? Well never mind I'm glad you didn't tell, God I am so excited._"

"Ok Hales calm down no I didn't know he was going to do that, yes I am excited for you but I think I may have someone who maybe more excited if you want to talk to them." Lucas smiled looking over at Brooke, who had a confused look.

"_Yes of course, but wait I don't know anyone where you are so how are they going to be more excited then you?_" Haley asked confused.

"Just trust me." Lucas laughed handing the phone to Brooke "Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked into the phone.

"_TIGGER!_" _Haley screamed. "Oh my god I was just about to call you, but wait why are you with Lucas?"_

"Well Broody over here goes to the same college as me._" _Brooke explained.

"_Oh my god YAY!!_" _Haley smiled "Wait are you two back together?" _

"Umm… no Hales we aren't." Brooke sighed looking up at Lucas who just looked at her then back down knowing what Haley just asked.

"_Why? You two are in the same college right near each other why aren't you together?_"

"I don't know Hales." Brooke sighed again not really wanting to have this talk in front of everyone certain not Lucas "But what did Natey do? If he hurt you I will personally come all the way back to Tree Hill and kick his ass."

"_No that won't be necessary Tigger but I will need you to come back to Tree Hill, in I don't know 4 months or so._" _Haley smiled, yeah ok 4 months was quick but they both wanted something small with just their closest friends and family._

"Haley James if you are pregnant I swear to god.._." _Brooke said half joking half serious.

"_No Brooke I am not pregnant but I am getting married!_"_ Haley screamed again with excitement._

"Oh My God!!" Brooke squealed jumping out of her chair "Haley James is getting married!!" Everyone in the group looked at Brooke like she was nuts, not sure why she was jumping up and down like a 4 year old and who the hell Haley James was.

"Wait, Nathan and Haley are getting married?" Rachel asked Lucas who just smiled and nodded. "Oh my god!" Rachel yelled, Rachel and Haley grow pretty close and after Brooke left they became even closer, she loved Nathan and Haley thought they were the cutest couple ever.

"Well Hales I am so excited for you and I better be invited to that wedding." Brooke laughed.

"_Of course Tigger I can't get married without my Maid of Honor._"

"Oh Hales," Brooke smiled placing her hand on her heart "I would love too, but wait Lucas is probably the best man huh?" She asked giving Lucas a playful smirk.

"_That he will, being Nathan's brother and all._"

"Ok well I guess I have 4 months to teach him to dance." She smirked at Lucas who just rolled his eyes. "Ok Hales well go plan I love you and can't wait to see my best friend." Brooke smiled hanging up and taking her seat next to Lucas who just kept looking at her "What?" she laughed.

"Don't what me; I am not that bad of a dancer." He laughed.

"Oh Broody you are not that good either." She laughed giving him a playful shove.

"Yeah well I am truly hurt right now." He teased turning away from Brooke.

"Lucas…" she pouted and he wouldn't look at her "Lucas Scott." She said punching him playfully on the arm.

"Yes?" he asked turning to look at her.

"You can't ignore me I am your Brooke." She pouted again making everyone laugh including Lucas.

"Yeah you're right." Lucas sighed looking at her as she just looked down thinking about what she said. His Brooke, even if they aren't together right now she would always be his Brooke. "But umm… are you really going to make me dance?"

"Yes I am and I will teach your Broody, promise." She smiled at him.

"Ok back to the point our Little Haley is getting married." Rachel grinned "And she better call me or I will…" Rachel started but got cut off by her cell phone looking at it to see 'Haley' flashing "Well hello married girl." Rachel laughed "Well you see I got Brucas over here telling me all about you two getting married."

"What is a Brucas?" Jeff asked just getting a head shake from Lucas.

"Yes I know…I will be there and I am defiantly trying to do that." Rachel laughed at Haley telling her to get Lucas and Brooke back together "Yeah I don't know what they are thinking." Rachel smirked at Lucas and Brooke who just rolled their eyes and looked away. "Yeah got it Hales, love you too bye." Rachel said closing the phone.

"Rachel don't even," Brooke said knowing what was about to come out of her best friends mouth, Rachel just held her hands up with a grin on her face.

"I was going to say nothing."

Brooke was about to speak when some blonde girl walked up to the table and seemed to know the broody blonde next to her.

"Hey Luke." She smiled Brooke just rolled her eyes _Luke _he doesn't like people calling him that unless they are good friends and Lucas being her not even a week yet Brooke knew they weren't good friends.

"Oh hey Kimberly what's up?" Lucas asked the girl who he had a class with, he didn't know her to well but they talked some in class and she seemed really cool.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday."

"Oh umm…" Lucas said looking over at Brooke who was just looking down; he knew they were friends even if he really didn't want to be friends but if she didn't want to be with him he couldn't just wait for her forever. "Umm…Sure sounds fun." He smiled.

What! Was he really going out with this girl, Brooke's head shot up at Rachel who just shrugged but didn't forget to give Lucas a death glare that he didn't notice because he was too busy talking to this bleach blonde slut.

"Ok sound good, well I guess I will see you in class tomorrow." She smiled with a small wave as she walked away, and Lucas just turned back to the table getting a very ugly look from Rachel and he just looked down.

"Umm… I have to go I promised Jacob I would call him about umm…something." Brooke said getting up and rushing out of the diner.

"Crap." Lucas mumbled as he got up to follow her. "Brooke wait up." He called following after her, she wasn't running but it was a fast walk he seemed to get use to when they dated. "Hey." He said grabbing her arm to face him "Look I am sorry I won't go if you don't want me too."

"Why wouldn't I want you too?" Brooke asked putting on her fakest smile.

"Because I don't know…" Lucas sighed he wanted her to tell him she didn't want him to, and if she did he wouldn't but he saw her fake smile and he knew she wasn't going to fight for them even if she wanted too.

"Look Lucas we are friends, as friends we have to see each other date other people."

"But it's not a date, well I don't know if it is, but if you don't want me to go…" he said but she was shaking her head to stop him.

"It doesn't matter Lucas you don't want to be single forever right? So you have to date other people." _God what is she doing? Why is she acting like there will never be hope for us again_, _I still loved her._

_What am I doing?_ She thought cursing herself for acting like she didn't care, _but if he didn't want to go he would have told that girl no he said sure, so he just wants to be friends, god this would be so much easier if I didn't still love him._ "So go have fun Luke, I'll see you later." She smiled walking away glad she turned away when she did knowing tears were on the verge of falling and she was not going to let him see her cry.

"Yeah." He whispered watching her walk away, he was so tired of watching her walk away from him, and she had done it so much it started to not even hurt as bad just made him feel a little numb. He could go back inside to hang with his friends but he really didn't want to see anyone right now, the only person he really wanted to see wants to be his _friend_, but what if he couldn't be her friend? What if he didn't want to see her dating other people and being with some guy that wasn't his, but she was right he doesn't want to be single forever and if he couldn't have the person he wanted most he would just have too… have to move on.

* * *

**A/N: Took a little longer to update sorry guys just a little writers block but I hope you like this chapter. I told you I would get some Naley in this story and their wedding is going to be a big thing so just have to wait to see what happens :)). Review please.**


	6. Party

Brooke was so mad, Lucas had seen Kimberly twice since that day she asked him out, Brooke wasn't sure if it was a date or even if he really liked her, but it sucked because she was nice and as much as Brooke wanted to not like her, she couldn't she was sweet to Brooke and clearly had no clue about Brooke and Lucas's past.

"So you ready?" Rachel asked her roommate, tonight was a big party and everyone seemed to be going. It took some talking into but Rachel got Brooke to agree to come, even though Lucas was going with Kimberly. Lucas told Rachel he was going with her but they weren't exactly _going together_.

"Yeah let me grab my shoes." Brooke said as she dug through her closet to find the boots she was looking for and sliding them on. "Are we just meeting everyone there?" Brooke asked as Rachel just nodded.

"That's the plan we just have to get there, so hurry you fat ass up." Rachel smirked walking out of her dorm room as Brooke just rolled her eyes and zipped up her boots and followed.

* * *

"So what's the deal with you and Kimberly?" Jeff asked as he and Lucas walked out of their dorm to meet everyone.

"I don't know man, like I know she likes me but I just…" Lucas paused thinking, of course he liked Kimberly she was sweet but he still loved Brooke, even if she said they were just friends. "She isn't Brooke you know."

"Yeah I know man, but maybe you should give her a chance, I mean only if you don't think you and Brooke will get back together." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah I guess." Lucas shrugged as he got to Kimberly's room and knocked on the door. He promised to pick her up on the way, so she wouldn't walk there alone, but he wasn't sure if she would take it as them being together or not, because he is still not sure what he is feeling or thinking.

"Hey guys, umm.. Just let me grab my coat, just a sec." Kimberly smiled grabbing a jacket and then coming back "Ok ready." She smiled as her and the guys started walking to the party.

* * *

By the time Brooke and Rachel got there, most their friends were there, well everyone but Lucas, and Jeff and Brooke assumed Kimberly. Brooke walked in grabbing a beer and joined Amy, Jennifer and Josh.

"How my loves doing tonight?" Brooke smiled.

"We are good how are you doing girlie girl?" Amy asked.

"Perfect just going to have a fun night with my friends."

"That's right a fun drama free night." Rachel added as everyone agreed and laughed. "So where is my boyfriend at anyway?" Rachel asked.

"Oh he is right there." Josh nodded towards the door and the girls turned to look and see Lucas, Jeff and Kimberly enter. Kimberly was laughing at something Lucas was telling her and Brooke just turned away quickly finishing her beer then grabbing another.

"Hey guys." Jeff smiled as he kissed Rachel on the cheek "Hey baby."

"Well hello boyfriend." Rachel smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. Brooke's body tensed at the nick name, she used to call Lucas that, and she looked up at Lucas who she assumed noticed the nickname too since he was giving her the same look.

"Hey Brookie, what you thinking about?" Jeff asked wrapping his arm around Rachel, with her back to him and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Brooke asked taking her eyes off Lucas to turn and looked at her best friend "Oh… I was umm… what?" Brooke asked confused to what she was just asked making everyone laugh but Lucas.

"Hello is anyone in that little head of yours?" Jennifer joked.

"Yeah I am here; just my mind was…umm…" Brooke paused noticing all eyes were starring at her like she was nuts "I love your top Kimberly." Brooke smiled "It's so cute." She said quickly to take the attention off her and onto something else.

"Thanks, you are so sweet, I like you boots." Kimberly smiled back.

"Thanks, you can borrow them sometime if you want." Brooke smiled and honestly meant that she liked this girl, being with Lucas or not.

"Yeah since she seems to borrow other things of yours." Rachel mumbled into her beer getting a death glare from Brooke.

"Thanks Brooke that's really sweet." Kimberly smiled, completely ignoring Rachel's comment.

"Brooke?" the group heard someone yell as Brooke turned to see who was calling her.

"Oh my god Ethan!" Brooke smiled running over and hugging the guy who just called her.

"Who the hell is that?" Lucas asked not really anyone in particular.

"Oh umm…well you see…" Jeff said not sure what to say "They… well…"

"They what?" Lucas asked annoyed Jeff wouldn't just come out and tell him.

"They dated some."

"They what!" Lucas snapped.

"Jeff look who it is!" Brooke smiled wrapping her arm through Ethan's and dragging him over to her friends.

"Hey man, how you been?" Jeff asked nervously noticing the look Lucas was giving this guy.

"I'm good man, and it looks like you have been doing well yourself." Ethan smirked looking at Rachel.

"Yeah I am, umm… Rach this is Ethan, Ethan this is my girlfriend Rachel." Jeff introduced.

Rachel actually kind of already knew Ethan; although she never actually met him he was the first and only guy Brooke dated after Lucas. Brooke said she didn't know if they would really call it dating, they hung out because they shared friends; and Brooke liked him but never really consider him a boyfriend. Just kind of someone who she had to hang out with when Jeff went on one of his many dates or her other friends when on big group dates, they were really just good friends.

"Hey," Rachel smiled shaking his hand.

"I can't believe you are here Ethan!" Brooke squealed with excitement; she always saw Ethan as kind of another best friend, like Jeff just a little different.

"I know I got into school here awhile back, my roommate dragged me to this party, which I am kind of glad he did." Ethan smiled down at Brooke.

"Ugh" Lucas scuffed as he rolled his eyes, getting an evil look from Brooke.

"Well I am glad you did, here let me introduce you to me friends." Brooke smiled ignoring Lucas's comments; she didn't care if he was getting jealous truth was she was kind of enjoying it. Least now he understood how she felt the past few days when she saw him with Kimberly.

"This is, Amy, Jennifer, Josh, Kimberly and Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"Nice too meet you guys." Ethan smiled.

"Yeah whatever." Lucas said rolling his eyes and grabbing a beer walking off.

"Umm…ok…" Ethan said a little confused to way some guy he never meet before was just being a complete ass. Then it clicked Lucas. "Wait that's Lucas." he stated as Brooke nodded "Right your Lucas." He knew all about Lucas, Brooke told him about him and even after he and she broke up Brooke would talk about him all the time, how much she missed him and wanted to see him. Ethan liked Brooke but knew there was never going to be anything real between them because she was still completely in love with some guy named Lucas.

"I…umm… I'll be right back." Brooke said brushing past them to go find Lucas. she walked around the house looking for him, slightly tipsy considering she had already chugged her two beers but knowing she probably need to talk to him. She wasn't even sure why since he had been hanging out with Kimberly all this time why did he have a right to be mad at her for hugging some guy he didn't even know, but being Brooke and him being Lucas she knew she had to talk to him make sure he was ok like always. She walked around and found him sitting outside on the back porch drinking. He figured when he heard the door close it was her, even as far away he could smell her vanilla scent that still drove him crazy but he didn't look up at her just drank his beer, she also didn't say anything just eased next to him staring out at the sky then turned to him and whispered,

"Hey."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter was probably the worst chapter I have ever written for them. I don't like it too much and not only does it suck but it is extremely short. I just needed to add a guy for Brooke for the next chapter and for an argument I think may happen, but who it is with is still up in the air, but I hope you all do, so read anyway and bear with me because the next few chapters will get better I promise!!**


	7. Drunken Talk

_He figured when he heard the door close it was her, even as far away he could smell her vanilla scent that still drove him crazy but he didn't look up at her just drank his beer, she also didn't say anything just eased next to him staring out at the sky then turned to him and whispered,_

'_Hey'_

He just looked at her, he was upset. He figured she dated other guys but this guy seemed like she was really comfortable with. Lucas didn't like the way he looked at her or how his hand was perfectly comfortable resting on the low of her back and how she was comfortable him leaving it there. Lucas just looked away from her back at the sky taking a sip of his drink.

"Shouldn't you be inside with your boyfriend?" He hissed taking another sip of his beer.

"My what?" she asked confused to what he was talking about.

"You know _Ethan_."

"Ethan is not my boyfriend." She protested confused to where he got that idea from.

"Well not anymore." He said with a dry laugh taking another sip of his drink.

"Ok first of all, we dated for like a month and I don't know if you would even call it dating and two you can't be mad at me for that you are with Kimberly." She argued.

"You know, at first I was confused really confused. I mean everything was so perfect but then it just wasn't anymore and now I finally know why." He said with a small laugh. "Makes perfect since."

"Lucas what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ethan! That's what I am talking about." He yelled.

"What about him!?" she yelled back.

"You and him, you broke up with me for him!" he snapped "I mean did you wait to get with him until after we broke up or while we were still together?"

"Are you kidding me?" she asked, he had to be joking there was no way he thought she would cheat on him, even with all the miles apart she never cheated on him never ones. She never even was tempted by it or another guy.

"No I am not kidding you! So was he good Brooke? Was he worth it all? Hell he must have been since you broke up with me. I just can't believe you were screwing me while you were screwing him." Lucas didn't even get the last words out before Brooke's hand slapped him right across the face.

"Don't you dare!" she cried pointing her finger at him "Don't you ever say that too me! You know how I feel about sex and you also know why I feel that way about it! So don't you ever ask if I was sleeping with him while I was sleeping with you!" she cried, tears were steadily coming down her cheeks and she didn't even care, she was not going to let him call her some slut, when it wasn't even close to the truth.

"Brooke…" he sighed knowing he probably just messed up he didn't mean to say it but it came out, he wanted to hurt her like she hurt him, like that night when she left and like just then with Ethan.

"I never once cheated on you!" she cried "I loved you Lucas! I did but you didn't love me, you were the one who ended us!" She screamed and his face went from guilty to enraged what did she mean he ended them, he never ended anything.

"I ended us! You broke up with me remember because I do, I have the damn day etched in my head!" he yelled back.

"Yes I remember! I also remember how I waited for you! How I stood on that damn doorstep and you never chased after me, or how you never called not once!" she cried.

"I didn't know you wanted me too." He sighed now feeling even worse. He wanted to call her, he just figured since it was so awkward with that one call she didn't want him to talk to her anymore, plus for selfish reasons it was too hard for him to talk to her.

"Yeah whatever." She got up not wanting to talk to him anymore, "Oh and Lucas" she said turning around to look at him as he also turned to look at her "For the recorded, even though you clearly think I am some big slut, I have never slept with Ethan, you are still the only guy I have ever slept with!" She snapped before walking into the house slamming the door.

"Damn it!" he snapped throwing his drink "You are such a dumbass."

* * *

Brooke was so pissed; she didn't want to think about Lucas anymore, she didn't want to worry about what he thought or how he felt or even how she felt all she really wanted right now was a drink, and a strong one.

"Brooke where were you?" Rachel asked when she saw Brooke walking back into the house "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine I just need… " she said but stopped when she saw Lucas walk back into the house "I need a drink." She said grabbing another beer and walking off before Lucas got to her.

Lucas spent must the night trying to talk to Brooke but she avoided him like the plague. She clearly didn't want to talk to him and he just got nervous she was drinking too much. Brooke never drank only when she was upset, and he knew how bad he messed up and how upset she was. Lucas looked over seeing her dance with some guy that clearly wasn't as gone as she was and was taking full advantage of it. His hands slide all over Brooke's body and Brooke was almost so far gone she was barely standing, Lucas was beyond jealous at this point, of course the thought of that guy with his hands on Brooke made him jealous and kind of sick but he was also worried, worried because of him she would do something she would regret. So he watched, kept is eye on her making sure she stayed out of trouble, and as soon as the guy grabbed Brooke's hand and they started to head to another part of the house Lucas stepped in.

"Hey where you going?" Lucas asked the guy and the guy just looked at him.

"Not really any of your business." The guy hissed grabbing Brooke's arm and trying to walk away making Brooke stumble some.

"Yeah I think it is; so let go of her." Lucas snapped grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Look man I don't know who you are but…" The guy started grabbing Brooke again making her laugh some, Lucas just pulled back punching the guy. Once he fell Lucas lifted Brooke up and cared her out of the house and to her dorm. Brooke mumbled something into his chest but then settled as Lucas kept walking.

* * *

Once Lucas got to her dorm he sat her down holding a steady grip around her waist her body leaned up against his and her hot breath on his neck was sending chills down his body but he tried to shake them off as he tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Brooke do you have a key?" he asked and Brooke just shrugged as she laughed then hiccupped. "Come on Brooke where is your key?" he asked again but she again didn't answer just leaned her head on his chest as she started to doze off. "Brooke…" he whispered and she just looked up at him "I'm going to look in your pockets." He told her and she just hiccupped then laughed ok.

He hesitantly stuck his hand in her front pockets but it wasn't there, and then stuck his hand in both her back pockets making her giggle some but still no key. "Nothing." He mumbled to himself "What am I going to do with you Pretty Girl?"

"You called me your Pretty Girl." She smiled up at him and he just grinned brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "That's because you are my Pretty Girl." He smiled back as they fell into silence and just looked into each other's eyes.

"I waited for you." She whispered and he just looked at her confused "I waited for you to come back to me, and here you are." She slurred with a sad smile "But now…" She mumbled falling back into him snuggling her head into his chest. "Now you are here, you just don't love me anymore."

His heart broke all over again; how could she think that, why did she think that. He was about to respond but then she started mumbling "I'm so sleepy." And he knew that talking about this now was hopeless since she wouldn't remember it anyway.

"I know baby, I know you are." He sighed rubbing her back softly, trying to think of what to do, since the door was locked and he had no clue where Rachel was. "You know what, come here." He said lifting her back into his arms again walking to his room, figuring where ever Rachel was she was probably with Jeff so Brooke could just crash with him.

Lucas opened his door and laid Brooke on his bed before walking over and getting her something more comfortable to sleep in. He got out some black sweat pants of his and an old tank top she wore a lot when she spent the night with him. He walked over zipping off her boots then going to pull her shirt off but she stopped him before he could, "No." she groaned in her sleepy voice.

"Brooke I am just trying to get you something more comfortable to sleep in, that's all." He explained but she just pushed his hand away.

"No… I don't want you to see me topless." She slurred.

"Brooke, it's not like I haven't seen you in your bra before. I have actually seen you in less." He grinned at her innocents as she again just shook her head "I can do it I don't need your help, turn around." She slurred waving for him to face the wall, he just turned around like she asked but laughed as he heard her struggling. She finally pulled her top off and put on the one he gave her but when she tried to get her pants un-done her zipper got stuck "Ugh…" she groaned falling back on the bed "I'll just leave them." She slurred closing her eyes trying to get the room to stop spinning.

"Come here." He said walking over to her; he could tell she was about to say something but he stopped her before she could "Just let me help you." She just nodded not wanting to argue and not wanting to wear these tight jeans to bed. He like her had trouble getting her zipper but since he had a lot less to drink then her he was able to get them off where she was just in her panties. He went to pull his sweat pants on her but she stopped him sitting up on his bed to look at him, not realizing how close she was to him, but he did. "It's too hot." She slurred pushing the pants away. "Can I just stay in this?" she asked looking up at him. Lucas felt his breath catch in his throat and heart race, to how close she was to him and just slowly nodded.

He lifted up his sheets and she climbed under them, as he moved towards a chair "Where you going?" she asked struggling to sit up but managing.

"I was just going to sleep over here." He whispered pointing over to the chair. "No…" she slurred "It's your bed, you can sleep here." She said patting the spot next to him. Lucas knew the bed was way too small for them to share; it was only a twin bed and she would probably be cuddled up to him so she wouldn't fall off the bed, which is probably why he said "Ok."

He took off his shirt and grabbed some gym shorts and slipped them on, then sliding into bed next to her and just like he thought she laid her head on his bare chest, and wrapping her bare leg around his, just like she would do when they were dating. He slowly wrapped his arm around her waist as she drifted off to sleep, her breathing was slow and she feel quick to sleep and Lucas just looked at her. He gave her a light kiss on the top of her head, "God baby I love you so much, I hope you know that."

Brooke started to stir some flipping over so she was then off his chest, he was going to go to sleep but he felt her grab his arm and bring it around her waist and holding his arm tight, like she was afraid to let go. He at first was nervous to hold her, to be that close to her only because he knew in the morning she would probably freak when she woke up in his arms but then there was the part of him that wanted to hold her all night. So that's what he was going to do and tomorrow if she yelled she yelled but tonight; right now; in this moment it was just the two of them, and he was going to hold onto his Pretty Girl as long as he could.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this one makes up for that sucky last one. So review and let me know.**


	8. Are We Over?

**I own NOthing **

* * *

_I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
Just thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are_

"_Lucas…" Brooke giggled "Stop it…"_

"_Ok…" Lucas agreed but kept kissing her neck, before finally pulling back, "Don't you really want me to stop?"_

"_Umm…" Brooke laughed tapping her chin "No." she smiled pulling him back to her and kissing him, Lucas rolled them over so he was on top of her and they continued to kiss, his heart stopped when she slowly pulled away from him and starred up at him "I've missed you." She whispers._

"_I've missed you too," he grins kissing her "So very much."_

"_Yeah." She smiled up at him running her hand over his cheek and stoking it gently with her thumb._

"_You know what else I missed?" He smirked and she just shook her head no "Well I have missed kissing you right here," he started kissing below her ear, "And touching you like here," he continued as he ran his hand slowly up her bare thigh,_

"_Lucas…" Brooke gasped as his kisses and hands roamed her body._

"_And I also missed," he paused leaning in and whispering in her ear "Making love to you."_

_Brooke flipped them over so she was sitting on top of him then leaning down and kissing him "I missed that too." She grinned as he pulled her down, towards him running his hands up under her shirt sending shivers down her back, "I love you, so, so much."_

"_I love you too Pretty Girl."_

_We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here but you don't see me  
Give it all for that to change_

"Lucas…" Brooke moaned but then slowly flickered her eyes open to find herself not being with Lucas "Damn dreams," she mumbled to herself as she rolled over in her bed but got nervous when she crashed into someone, "Lucas…" she smiled laying her hand gently on his cheek as he slowly opened his eyes to look at her. As much as Brooke hated having these dreams about Lucas she also loved them since for a short time she was with him again, so if in her dreams she got him she would dream as much as possible.

"Hey," he smiled at her, Brooke moved so she was closer to him, where her nose was lightly brushing against his, and on instinct he wrapped his arms tight around her waist pulling her closer to him. Brooke leaned in to kiss him; and it slightly caught him off guard but he didn't abject.

"What you thinking about?" he whispered pulling away from her lips but keeping his face close.

"You," she whispered back as she again started to kiss him again, that was enough for him and he rolled over on top of her as he deepened the kiss, he missed kissing her like this holding her like this, rubbed his hand up her leg and grabbing her thigh pulling her close to him as his other hand was on the back of her neck. Lucas pulled his lips to her neck sucking hard making her moan, a moan he hadn't heard in months and a moan he missed hearing, "Ahhh…Lucas…" she gasped as her hand pulled his neck closer to her, "I love you so much." She whispered and he pulled away looking at her not sure he heard her right.

"You do?" he whispered and she looked at him confused.

"Yeah why wouldn't I?" she questioned but then looked around the room and realized real quick this wasn't her room, this wasn't her dream and Lucas was actually right there, with her, and kissing her and she just told him she loved him, "Oh my god, Lucas!" she said pushing him off her and jumping off his bed, "What the hell are you doing!?"

"Excuse me?" he asked confused to what just happened, yet couldn't help but smile since she just told him she loved him.

"Why are you kissing me?"

"Brooke you kissed me first." He laughed slightly at her confusion.

"No I didn't!" she protested, then looked down to see she was just in one of his shirts and no pants "Oh my god where are my clothes!" She freaked grabbing her jeans off the floor and pulling them on, "Lucas what the hell happened last night!?" The last thing she remembered was them fighting and then her running inside, the rest was a complete blur and not only was she pissed her head was spinning and she prayed to god she didn't have sex with Lucas last night.

"Brooke calm down," he laughed sitting up in his bed.

"Calm down, Lucas I am in your bed! I am in your clothes and you were just kissing me." She screamed but then held her head.

"Ok come here." He said getting off his bed and taking her hand "Come sit down, I am sure you are experiencing a very painful hang over." Brooke didn't say anything just took his hand as he lead her over to his bed and she sat back down and he handed her some pain medicine and a bottle of water "Here take this."

Brooke took the pills and drank some water and calmed down for a second until again she realized she where she was and started to freak again, and Lucas just started laughing, "Why are you finding this funny!?"

"Because it is," he smirked but realized she wasn't at all amused "Ok look, last night you got pretty wasted at the party, I didn't know where Rachel was and I wasn't going to leave you there so I took you back to your dorm. However you don't carry a key, or at least I couldn't find it, so I brought you here to sleep. I gave you some clothes to wear but you didn't want to wear the pants since you were hot, that's why you are just in your underwear." He explained.

"Well then why were you next to me?" Brooke snapped again, not that she was really mad waking up in his arms but still she wasn't going to admit it to him.

"Well I was going to sleep in the chair but _you_ told me it was ok to sleep in my bed." He explained making sure to stress that she told him to sleep there.

"So nothing happened?" she asked again.

"Brooke nothing happened, I wouldn't do that too you." He said kneeling down in front of her taking her hands in his "I would never take advantage of you like that, never." And Brooke knew he wouldn't do that to her, even when she was drunk and they were dating he wouldn't do that to her and she knew she was stupid for even thinking it.

"Yeah I know," she whispered as he again brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

_And I don't want  
To lose her  
Don't wanna let her go_

"Lucas…" she whispered as he leaned up to kiss her and she didn't pull away, the fell back on his bed as he deepen then kiss. Lucas ran his up hand slowly up under her shirt, as her rested on around her neck. Getting caught up in the moment Brooke completely lost all thought of what they were doing and the situation they had been in the last few weeks. His lips like in her dream moved to his neck and Brooke tilted her head so he could reach it better, "Lucas…" she moaned at his kisses.

"Lucas we can't do this." she said pushing him off her neck but he just leaned his forehead against hers.

"Why not?" he whispered as he saw tears build in her eyes, "Baby please don't cry." He sighed knowing she was upset, he hated when she cried and hated even more when he knew it was because of him.

"We just can't, plus you are with Kimberly now." She sighed as a single tear escaped her eye and fell of her cheek onto his pillow.

Lucas just closed his eyes shaking his head "I'm not with Kimberly." He whispered back to her as they stayed laying on his bed and his forehead against hers. "You said you loved me Brooke."

"I…I didn't mean too." She said as he moved off her sitting up in his bed not looking at her as the both sat in silence.

_Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
Cause I will leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did before the storm_

"You didn't mean to say it or you don't love me." He finally spoke turning to look at her and she sat up pulling her legs into her chest not wanting to answer. "Then why did you say it?" he asked not letting her answer his first question and not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I…I thought I was dreaming." She whispered drop her head down.

"So you love me in your dreams, just not in real life? Is that it?" He hissed in a little harsh tone, he didn't mean to come off so angry, he was just so tired of this game they seemed to be playing. They see each other with people they get jealous, they say they are friends yet friends don't act like this, friends don't kiss like that and friends don't tell each other they love each other and mean it the way he hoped she did.

"No…I just…" Brooke didn't know what to say to him or how to word her feelings about anything.

_With every strike of lightening  
Comes a memory that lasts  
And not a word is left unspoken  
As a thunder starts to crash  
Maybe I should give up_

"Are we done Brooke?" he finally asked and her head shot up at him "I mean is this it because if it is I need to know, so we can both move on."

"I…I don't know Lucas." Brooke said easing off his bed "I don't know what to do, I don't know how I feel and I don't know anything anymore." She said waving her heads around.

"Brooke it's simple do you love me or do you not? Do you want to be with me or not?" he asked walking over to her, "Brooke…" he asked as she shook her head and tears feel "Damn Brooke will you just tell me!" He begged for her to speak "I can tell you how I feel, I can tell you that I have missed you like hell these past months and I need you Brooke. I need to be with you, I need to be able to touch you," he said rubbing his hands up and down her bare arms making her shiver "I need to be able to kiss," he smiled sadly kissing her hand softly "I just need you and I want you back, just tell me you want that to please."

"Lucas..." she whispered about to answer when his door opened and not only did Jeff enter but so did Kimberly.

"Oh hey guys I was going to come ask if you wanted to go get some breakfast and I ran into Kimberly in the hall," Jeff explained.

"Umm… is everything ok?" Kimberly asked noticing Brooke being upset and Lucas standing really close to her holding her hand, she could defiantly tell they just interrupted something major and felt a little jealous by it.

"Yeah it's fine umm…could ya'll just give us a second please." Lucas asked his roommate cursing his timing and then cursing the fact Kimberly was there.

"No it's fine… I was just umm…about to go." Brooke said thanking god Jeff showed up when he did even if he brought Kimberly with him.

"No Brooke… Lucas said grabbing her hand to face him not caring if Jeff and Kimberly were there right then, he wanted to hear what she was about to say, "You were about to say something, what were you about to say?" he pleaded.

_Standing out in the rain  
need to know if it's over  
cause I will leave you alone  
Flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did before the storm_

"I…" she started again but looked over at Kimberly, Lucas saw her look over and he knew whatever she was about to say he wasn't going to hear anymore, he just closed his eyes shaking his head as he felt her hand slip out of his, "Brooke…" he sighed.

"I got to go." She whispered, to him with a sad smile blinking away her tears. She let go of his hand brushing past the two people at the door, running to her room as tears started to fall again.

"Luke… man…" Jeff sighed knowing he probably interrupted something huge, something that probably was his best friend getting back together with the guy she loved.

"We're sorry Lucas." Kimberly sighed, of coursed she liked Lucas but he was clearly so in love with Brooke that what she felt didn't really matter, she wouldn't ever have him and felt bad she really did.

"Yeah, I'm going to go take a shower." Lucas said not really wanting to talk about it, he wasn't mad at them it wasn't their fault but he was still angry he wanted Brooke back and he knew he was about to get her back just then and someone stopped them. He brushed past them and took the walk Brooke took but instead of going to her dorm room he just walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

_Trying to keep  
The light from going in  
And the clouds were ripping out my broken heart  
They always say  
A heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm_

"Oh my god Brooke, what is wrong?" Rachel asked as Brooke ran into their room crying and falling onto her bed. She knew Brooke didn't come home last night because Jeff came back with Rachel and he stayed with her. She was worried about where Brooke was but then Rachel noticed the shirt she was wearing and that was defiantly not the one she had on the night before. "Brooke did you sleep with someone?" Rachel asked wondering if that was why she was so upset because she slept with some random guy, Rachel knew Brooke's past and everything she had been through.

She also knew how Lucas was with her after he found out, he didn't judge her or make her feel bad he told her how much he loved her and how sweet and gentle he was with her. Though Rachel knew Lucas a long time they never really talked that much and she kind of thought he was an ass, even when she found out about them dating she still thought he was an ass, but then Brooke told her how he was with her and that's when Rachel realized how much he loved her and she saw it even to this day.

"No…" Brooke cried as Rachel rushed over hugging her, rocking her and rubbing her back.

"Then where were you last night?" She whispered but Brooke just started to sob at her question, and whispered "Lucas…"

Rachel should have known she knew that Lucas wouldn't have let her go home with anyone last night, every left and asked him to come but he said no he wasn't going to leave Brooke. "Shhh… your ok….it's all going to be ok." Rachel soothed knowing what she said didn't matter because at the end of the day they weren't together anymore and Brooke was broken, but Rachel had a small amount of hope that Brooke and him would get back together, because she knew Lucas Scott was completely in love with Brooke, and he loved her maybe half as much as she loved him, Rachel just had to get them both to realize that, and she knew that was exactly what she would do.

_Standing out in the rain  
Knowing that it's really over  
Please don't leave me alone  
I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold ya  
Like I did before the storm_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: I hope you all don't hate me for this chapter, this is Brucas you saw them in the last story so you know they will be together in the end but it's the beginning of the story so I can't rush it that quick but will tell you that within the next few chapters Brucas will be together, well I think they will hah well review please.**


	9. Rachel

Four weeks, that's how long it has been since Lucas's first '_date_' with Kimberly; and three weeks since Brooke had an actual talk with Lucas. It seemed awkward between them even though Brooke didn't know the things she said to him when she was drunk she did know they kissed, and how he poured his heart out to her and she just left, and now she was avoiding him like the plague. However, them having the same group of friends they seen each other almost every day, however Brooke keeps the talk to a hey, how you doing and nothing else, even when Lucas would stop by try to talk about it she would just leave not wanting to talk about it.

"Brooke; are we talking about this yet?" Rachel asked as she watched her friend frantically digging through her drawer.

"Talk about what?" Brooke asked not really listening.

"About Lucas? That you two kissed, not only kissed but more like made out."

"I told you Rach I woke up next to him thought I was dreaming and I kissed him, it was a mistake and it shouldn't have happen." Brooke said growing annoyed with this topic "God where is it." She mumbled to herself as she started to dig through her jewelry box.

"Ok well don't you think it means something you were dreaming about being in bed with him? I mean don't you see what that means." Rachel asked confused, how she could not tell that if she thinks about him while she was sleeping even if technically it wasn't a dream but real life that she clearly wanted to be with him.

"I don't know Rachel ok." Brooke said again not paying attention, "Damn it!" she snapped throwing her jewelry box and running her hand through her hair.

"Brooke!" Rachel said jumping off her bed and getting over to her best friend "What is wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I can't find it Rachel, I mean I had it at the party, and I think I wore it the other day but I can't remember, I never take it off Rach and now I can't find it." Brooke cried.

"Ok what are we looking for?"

"My necklace, it's a silver chain and with a tear drop stone, the stone is my birth stone, I can't find it, where is it." Brooke asked walking away from Rachel and searching her bed hoping it fell off maybe when she was sleeping.

Rachel watched as Brooke dug through her bed, and then over to her jeans and searching her pockets, then her night stand.

"Brooke what's the big deal, it's just a necklace; we can go get you another one if you want." Rachel suggested not getting why this was such a big deal.

"I can't just go get another one Rachel, I want that one." She snapped "Wait maybe I left it when I took a shower." Brooke thought as she ran past Rachel to the bathroom down the hall, Rachel following behind her.

"Is this it?" Rachel asked noticing a necklace hanging on the towel rack, where clearly Brooke took it off while she was showering so it wouldn't fall down the drain.

"Oh thank god." Brooke said grabbing it from Rachel letting out a sigh of relief, and a tear fell down her cheek, as she put it back on.

"Brooke what is the big deal, it's just a necklace, why is it so important anyway?" Rachel asked being confused for about the millionth time since this little search began, of course Rachel had some important jewelry that she loved but not like Brooke seemed to love this necklace, that to Rachel was pretty but just seemed like a normal necklace that you could probably get another of if you lost.

"Because," Brooke sighed holding the necklace tight around her neck "It's not just a necklace." She explained.

"Why who gave it to you?" Rachel whispered wondering of maybe it belonged to a family member or something but really wasn't too surprised by what Brooke whispered.

"Lucas."

* * *

Lucas was going completely nuts; he hated not being able to talk to Brooke and at the same time he was confused. She said be friends; date other people see what happens; yet he goes on one date and she freaks on him, then he takes her home after being drunk she kiss him, tells him she loves him then she leaves like always she runs from her feelings. He hoped she still didn't think he was with Kimberly, so maybe he hung out with Kimberly more but he wouldn't consider them _dates _or him and her _going out _exactly. He liked Kimberly she was cute, sweet, funny, but at the end of the day she just wasn't Brooke, his Brooke. Then their kiss, she felt what he felt he knew she did, and the things she said to him, he kept playing it over and over again, not understanding how she thought that why she thought that, he made it clear he loved her. Every day he told her, hell he yelled to an entire lunch room he loved her and then she questioned it because he didn't call. She broke up with him, he was heartbroken and an embarrassed and as much as he wanted to be with her he thought it would never work them being so far apart and talking to her and calling her was just way to hard.

"Hey man what you thinking about?" Lucas heard Jeff ask as he sat down next to him at the table.

"Umm…nothing." Lucas shrugged as he took a sip of his drink.

"Your thinking of Brooke aren't you?" Jeff asked, though he only knew Lucas this short period of time they became actually pretty close and Jeff could always tell when he had Brooke on the brain, mainly because Brooke got the same look when she was thinking about Lucas. Plus he did walk in on them in a pretty intense conversation that he was still kicking himself for.

"Yeah is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah kind of." Jeff laughed "So what's up?"

"I just…" Lucas paused as he thought for a second "I just miss her man, I mean I see her every day yet I have never felt so distant to her." It was utterly confusing to Lucas how someone he saw every day, someone he use to know better than the back of his hand was like a complete stranger to him now.

"Yeah I know," Jeff sighed, he understood completely, mainly because he knew how much Lucas cared about Brooke, not only because of the things Brooke would say about him but also because the way he looked at her. Lucas had this look Jeff only saw when Brooke walked into the room, a look that made his whole face light up and a look that told Jeff that Brooke was in good hands with Lucas, he just had to get her to get back together with him. He knew she wanted to, he knew how much she still loved him, but she was just so stubborn. "What…What do you want from her man?" Jeff was pretty sure he already knew the answer but being Brooke his best friend someone who was like his baby sister he had to be sure, he had to be 100% sure.

"I just want her back, I want Brooke back, I need her back." Lucas explained and it was true he was going crazy without her. He was going insane not being able to touch or hold her, he wanted Brooke back, he wanted his Pretty Girl back.

"Then we are going to get her back for you." Jeff smiled "And I am going to help."

"How we going to do that she won't even talk to me." Lucas asked, of course he wanted her back and would do anything for that to happen, but he wasn't even sure how he would do it.

"Well you see I just happen, to know someone who loves Brooke just as much as I do and maybe as much as you, I mean if that's even possible." Jeff explained.

"Who?" Lucas asked a little confused.

Jeff just laughed at how clueless Lucas was; he defiantly had to help him on that one but not the time so he just figured he would tell him even though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world, "Rachel."

* * *

**A/N: Ok short I know hope you don't hate it but kind of filler for right now, but read and enjoy…oh and review.**


	10. First Time

Jeff explained to Rachel what they were going to do. How he and Lucas needed her help to get them back together and how she was like the only person to do it since she lived with her and was with her every second of every day it seemed. After Brooke's freak out over the necklace Rachel was more than happy to help, she could tell Brooke wanted to be with Lucas but was scared so she would just drop little things to her about him, nothing ever big just about how cute he was that day, or how he was talking about her the other day when she was with Jeff and him. She would tell how Brooke would try not get happy by that fact but would fail at not smiling.

"So how is the plan going?" Jeff asked as he and Lucas sat down at the table next to Rachel.

"Umm.. We are making progress." Rachel smiled knowing that in the week of trying to help out wasn't going as fast as she had hoped but it was slowly going.

"Rach it's been a week, I can't stand it anymore." Lucas sighed throwing his head on the table groaning.

"I know but I am trying, your girl is very stubborn you know."

"Yeah trust me I know." Lucas groaned again. "I just wished she knew how much I still loved her."

"I know you do and I am trying I really am, I mean I think slowly she is coming around but she is scared." Rachel explained, she knew if one could promise Brooke she would never feel the pain she felt when she and Lucas broke up again she would be with him, but no one could really promise that.

"I don't get why she is scared I told her I loved her and wanted to be with her."

"I know you did, but at the same time she heard that before and ya'll broke up and her heart was shattered. You should have seen her Luke, even the day we ran into you again I had to take her phone away because she debated calling you again." Rachel explained and could see the small amount of hope Lucas had.

"Then why didn't she, and why was she for getting together then but not now?" Lucas asked confused, if she wanted to call him so bad then clearly she still wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Because it's easy to want something and know you may never have it. I know that sounds weird but she didn't know you were here so she thought that even a phone call wouldn't matter because you were across the country but now you are here and you could break her again."

"Yeah." Lucas sighed actually kind of getting what she meant, when he wasn't here she had an excuse to fight them being together so she wouldn't get hurt again but with him here she was having trouble fighting it and he prayed soon she wouldn't be able to fight it anymore soon. "I guess why I am so confused is she broke up with me, I didn't leave her. I was the one who got hurt, so why is she so sure I will hurt her?"

"Because you did." Jeff finally spoke "I was with her Luke, she talked about you all the time it was crazy. Not a day would pass without her saying something about you or how she missed you. How she couldn't wait for summer because she was going to visit you. I swear you had never even come to our school and all the guys hated you, all I heard were guys saying how much they hated Lucas Scott because you had Brooke. I remember who her face would light up when she would get a text from you; she got that same look when she saw you at my baseball game."

"Then why did she leave me? And why won't she be with me now?" Lucas sighed, if all that was true if she missed him and talked about him so much why the hell she was not with him and why did she break up with him.

"Because it got too hard for her." Jeff shrugged "She hated how she only saw you ever so often and how she didn't think it was fair you were alone. She honestly thought it was for the best because she thought she would never see you again."

"But I'm here now."

"Yeah you are Luke but you killed her so bad when you didn't call her when she left. Did you know she waited for you?" Jeff asked and Lucas just looked down knowing what he was talking about since Brooke told him that night when they fought. "She told me she stood out on that doorstep waiting for you to chase her and you never did. Then you never called her and she just thought you didn't love her as much as she loved you. That to you it was like an out."

"I love her." Lucas said sternly making sure everyone at the table knew it that just because he didn't call or chase her didn't mean he didn't love her because he did and he does and it crushed him thinking she thought differently. However he couldn't help but smile when he saw Brooke start to make her way over to the table with Jennifer, every time he saw her he smiled even if they were fighting, just seeing her made him happy.

"Oh she is coming…" Rachel said "Jeff make a comment about her necklace." Rachel said quickly.

"What? Why?" Jeff asked confused.

"Just do it." Rachel ordered as the girls walked up. Brooke looked a little uncomfortable with Lucas there. She hadn't had a real conversation with him since that night and she wasn't ready too. She wasn't ready to tell him how she felt and all she knew was that she was scared. Scared that if she let him in again she would get hurt again and she barely survived it the first time and didn't think she would be able to the second.

"Hey Brooke." Lucas smiled as she sat down next to Rachel and Jennifer sat on the other side of her.

"Hey," Brooke said looking down not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Brooke I like your necklace." Jeff smiled as Rachel just rolled her eyes, when she said as she meant when they were all talking about something not right when she sat down, boys are so dumb.

"Umm...thanks." Brooke said touching the necklace with her hand and looking up to see a big smile on his face by the fact she still wore something he gave her.

"That is pretty Brooke how come I have never noticed before." Jennifer asked looking at it.

"I don't know she wears the damn thing every day." Rachel said then looked up quick to see Brooke giving her a dreaded look, Rachel gave her an I'm sorry look but knowing she said it on purpose but didn't want Brooke knowing that.

"Well it's very pretty."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled at her friend.

"Ok but back to our talk I need your help I don't know what to do." Jennifer said continuing the talk her and Brooke were having before they sat down.

"Well it's up to you Jen I mean if you're ready I think you should but I know it's a big deal, a very big deal." Brooke said.

"What is?" Rachel asked confused to what the girls are talking about.

"Oh Ummm…" Brooke started tossing a look between Jeff and Lucas not sure Jennifer would want to talk about this in front of the guys.

"Should we leave?" Jeff asked catching his best friends look and Jennifer just shook her head.

"No, its fine I don't mind." She smiled then turning to Rachel "We are talking about sex. Like I know I love Josh, but I am scared you know. It's a big deal."

"It is a big deal, I mean would it be your first time or will it just be ya'lls first time?" Rachel asked.

"Both." Jennifer said slightly embarrassed "I know I'm 19 and I virgin I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic." Lucas said getting all three girls to look at him. "Sorry I guess that was more of the girl talk." Lucas apologized.

"No its not I don't mind you guys weighing in." Jennifer said actually wanting a guy's opinion on it.

"All I am saying is your first time is supposed to be special and just because you haven't yet doesn't make you pathetic it just means you haven't found someone you love to give that part of you too. Honestly as guys we kind of like that." Lucas explained, and they did. He wasn't sure why but knowing that not any of your friends or any other guy has been with your girl makes guys feel pretty damn good.

"Really? You don't mind that a girl has no experience or any idea what they are doing?" Jennifer asked and both guys shock their heads.

"Well as a girl it's easier because you just kind of let him take over show you, now if you were a guy it may be harder since you aren't sure how to move and not only would you be nervous as hell it also may seem a little short." Jeff explained with a small laughing making the girls laugh and Lucas.

"Well were you in love Rach? I mean the first time you had sex?" Jennifer asked.

"No, actually I wasn't," Rachel sighed "I was drunk and honestly don't remember it too much. I wish I was; I wish that when I got older and had a daughter I could tell her it was ok to wait because I did and I was in love. That it was amazing and perfect but I can't and I really regret that." Rachel sighed as she thought about her first time, it was at a party she was 16 drunk and never saw the guy again and was so embarrassed by it.

"What about you Brooke? Were you in love the first time you had sex with someone?" Jennifer asked and Lucas looked over at her seeing her tense up and move uncomfortably in her seat.

"Umm…" Brooke paused thinking about it, Lucas had always told her he was her first, not the other guy him. She always believed him but now after how she had treated him the last few weeks and avoided him after he told her how he felt Brooke didn't know if he still thought that about her.

Lucas could tell she was debating it, not her love for him when they first slept together but more the fact he technically wasn't her first. He knew she wasn't sure what she should say since he was there now and they weren't together anymore so before she could answer he did it for her, "Yeah she was."

Brooke's head shot up at him and smiled, she felt so stupid questioning it and thinking he would think different he was still Lucas, her Lucas. The Lucas she gave her heart to and the Lucas who made her feel comfortable and never once feel like what happened to her was her fault. "Yeah I was." She answered again with a smile "I really was."

Everyone watched the ex couple smile at each other and Rachel couldn't be happier, as much as Brooke tried to deny it, she was still so in love with Lucas. The look on her face right now proved it and it was going to make Rachel's job that much easier.

* * *

**A/N: Ok very very short I know but the next few chapters will be longer I plan. I just needed to show Rachel helping and everyone remember what happened to Brooke because it will be important to Lucas and her getting back together: )) Well review and I will update sooner. Just so I know everyone is still reading the story.**


	11. Radio Game'

It was late Saturday night and the group decided to go out to eat. They had been hanging out all day in the student center playing pool and watching TV but then decided they should eat, but not some crappy school food but some real good cooking none had since they started school. As much as they all loved college life and the freedom, the food sucked pretty bad, so they all decided to go to Lucas's mom's diner that wasn't far from school. Brooke was overly excited to see the dark headed women she liked so much, even if she and Lucas weren't together anymore.

"Ok it's too quite turn on some music." Ashley complained.

"Oh how about we play the radio game?" Rachel suggested as she looked over her shoulder to see traffic then changing lanes.

"What's that?" Jeff asked never hearing that game in his life.

"You ask a question and spin the dial then stop, it like answers your questions kind of." Jennifer explained.

"Oh." Jeff said still confused what the point of the game was.

"Brookie want to play?" Rachel asked Brooke who seemed spaced out the window. "Brooke hello?" Rachel repeated.

"Huh?" Brooke said turning to her friend "You say something?"

"Yeah apparently we are playing something called the radio game," Josh told her, like Jeff never hearing this game before.

"Oh umm…ok." Brooke shrugged turning back and looking out her window.

"Ok I'll go first what is Brooke thinking about?" Rachel said spinning the dial and stopping as they listened to the song playing.

_And I don't understand how I can feel this pain  
And still be alive  
And all these broken dreams and all these memories  
Are killing me inside  
Was I the only one who fell in love?  
There never really was the two of us  
Maybe my all just wasn't good enough  
Was I the only one, only one?  
Tell me what I'm supposed to do with all this love  
Baby, it was supposed to be the two of us  
Help me 'cause I still don't want to believe_

"Hmm…interesting." Rachel smirked and Brooke just rolled her eyes, and turning back out the window.

Rachel just looked in the mirror at Lucas who was fixed on looking on Brooke looking a little hurt. He knew it was just a stupid game just seemed weird that it played on her question since they were well whatever they were.

"Ok Ash your turn." Rachel said as she asked his question and then the car continued until it got to Jeff.

"Ok baby ask your question," Rachel smirked glancing her eyes at Lucas and Jeff just nodded knowing what he was supposed to do.

"Well since Luke doesn't seem to be with us, why don't we see what he is thinking?" He shrugged as Rachel spun the dial "And…stop." They all sat there as music played.

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
To me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you not  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

"Hmm…" Rachel smiled over at Brooke.

"It's just a dumb game Rachel." Brooke said knowing what her best friend was thinking, knowing that all this week well past few weeks actually she had been making comments about Lucas. Brooke wasn't stupid and she was just pissed this stupid game was playing right into Rachel's hands.

"No Brooke its fate." Rachel argued.

"Rachel it is not fate, it's a dumb game where you spin the dial and stop, no fate involved."

"Oh really so every song that played has not been exactly what someone was thinking, well everyone one but Jen's unless Josh gets a little kinky." Rachel smirked back as the cute couple making them both blush.

"Yes that's exactly what I am saying watch I will prove it, I will spin the stupid dial three times then stop asking what am I thinking and unless its I am going to kill Rachel Gatina it will be wrong!" Brooke snapped as she spun it and stopped.

_Every time I turn around  
I run into your pride  
Sometimes I__'__m not so sure if I wanna  
Know that guy, know that guy  
__Be__cause you got a rock hard head  
Stubborn as a mule  
Oh, yeah, and by the way, I still love you_

Brooke's body froze as she listened to the song and looked up at Lucas who just looked at her thinking the same thing she was, they both had heard this song before because Brooke stupidly pointed it out to him on night back when they were together.

_Flashback_

"_Lucas stop," Brooke giggled as Lucas tickled her. They had just left a basketball game and came to sit at the River Court. They had been in Lucas's truck for awhile just sitting and talking and listening to the radio. However they got into a playful argument and Lucas said unless Brooke told him she loved him he was going to tickle her. "Broody wait listen to this song." Brooke said reaching over turning up the radio._

_Go on and be that way  
Slam that door  
Make a scene  
Yell some more  
Come on let__'__s have it out  
Have your say  
cause with a love this strong  
Baby it__'__s okay  
For you to be that way_

"_It's such a cute song I love it, it has to be one of my favorite songs right now." Brooke explained and Lucas just looked at her. "Just listen to it." Brooke said rolling her eyes knowing he wasn't getting it._

_Sometimes what you don__'__t say  
Can make the deepest cut  
And I get my feelings hurt  
And I just go nuts, well a little nuts  
So try to ignore that girl  
She__'__s just blowing off steam  
Oh and I don__'__t know about her  
But I hope you say to me_

"_Every time I hear this song I think of you." Brooke smiled climbing into his lap._

"_Oh how so?" He asked her as she leaned in kissing him._

"_Because…" she smiled rubbing her hand through his hair "We can fight all the time,"_

"_Which we tend to do." he teased and she just smacked him._

"_Like I said we can fight all the time but at the end of the day it's ok because I love you so much that it doesn't even matter." She smiled leaning into kiss him but he pulled away before she could deepen it._

"_Good, because I love you too."_

_Go on and be that way  
Slam that door  
Make a scene  
Yell some more  
Come on let__'__s have it out  
Have your say  
__Be__cause with a love this strong  
Baby it__'__s okay  
For you to be that way_

_Baby let__'__s get emotional  
What do you say we let it all go  
Let it go_

_Flashback Over_

"Guess you are right Brooke it's just a stupid game that means nothing." Rachel said turning up the radio as Brooke just feel back into her seat looking in the mirror at Lucas. God she hated this stupid game.

* * *

The group finally reached Karen's Café and Brooke was thanking god, she didn't want to stay in that car and longer not with the crazy tension and the looks she felt Lucas giving her. She figured being in an open café may not be as uncomfortable, she was actually excited, she was hoping to see Karen and she loved the older brunette women, even if she only meet her on a few occasions.

"Hey mom," Lucas smiled walking into the café to see his mom at the register.

"Hey sweetie just have a seat I will have someone with you in just one second." She said not looking up, trying to count out some change for the man who just paid for his order.

"Mom wouldn't you like to say hello to my friends?" Lucas asked his mother but more aiming at saying hello to Brooke, his mother loved Brooke and gave Lucas the longest lecture of his life when he didn't chase after her.

"Oh sorry sweetie, umm...Hi" Karen looked up and a big smile spread across her face "Brooke!" she said rushing over to the young girl hugging her tight ignoring the customer she was helping.

"Karen Hi." Brooke smiled hugging the woman.

"God I can't believe you are here and I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Karen scolded her son.

"I'm sorry, but think how hurt I am my mother rushes to hug Brooke and not her own son." Lucas mocked placing his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I talk to you almost every day and I see you almost every weekend so excuse me if I am excited to see Brooke." Karen explained and Lucas just laughed.

"Yeah plus she has always loved me more so get over it." Brooke laughed for the first time since this little adventure began.

"Yeah whatever." Lucas said rolling his eyes. "But anyway back to my other friends this is Jeff, Jennifer, Josh, Ashley and I'm sure you remember Rachel."

"That I do, how have you been Rachel?" Karen asked.

"Really good actually, thanks." Rachel smiled, like Brooke Rachel thought Karen was the sweetest women in the world and not understanding how in the hell she was with Dan the ass.

"But it's nice to meet all of you."

"Yeah well you know they aren't as great as your precious Brooke here but they are alright." Lucas laughed, causing the group to laugh and Brooke blushing slightly.

"Ok well take a seat all of you and I will get whatever you want." Karen smiled as she walked back over to her other customers.

"So Lucas that's your mom?" Jennifer asked as they walked over to a table taking a seat. Rachel being Rachel made sure a certain broody blonde was sitting next to a certain brunette, and was very pleased with herself.

"Yup that would be my mom." Lucas smiled.

"She is so young," Ashley stated and Lucas just nodded.

"And she seems to really like our Brookie here." Jeff smiled getting a nice job look from his girlfriend.

"Yeah she only meet Brooke like 4 times but loved her already," Lucas said "But you don't have to spend that much time with Brooke to fall in love with her." Lucas smiled locking eyes with the girl next to him as she just smiled back until breaking the gaze.

"So what we going to eat?" Brooke said grabbing a menu trying to change the subject.

After everyone had finished eating they all just sat around talking about stuff. Well everyone but Lucas, his mind was more focused on the girl he guessed he would call his ex now. Every time she would laugh or talk about something it made him smile, he would have to stop himself from brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, or place his hand on her knee like he had done some many times before.

Every now and then she would look over at him and give him a look. It wasn't really a look one could explain just a look he knew was only his, that only she gave him. He wished every day she would talk to him about what happened in his room, but she wouldn't, Lucas couldn't believe he confessed all his feelings for her and she just left how she did. Yet he knew he shouldn't be surprised since other people walked in the room, other people including a girl that Brooke thought he was with. He hated how she was so afraid to admit her feelings, he knew she loved him or at least cared for him by the way she would look at him, or the way she kissed him a few days back. it wasn't just a kiss, it was a full on Brooke and Lucas kiss and every time he looked at her he just wanted to do it again, but he had to get her to admit her feelings.

Lucas hated the feeling of just being her friend, and then he would think if they were even friends. Brooke and Lucas never started out as friends, they started off flirting, then fighting, then touching, and then fighting again, to him telling her his feelings, never were they friends. He wasn't even sure how to be friends with someone he still loved so much.

Lucas just sat there thinking about her and them and everything in between before just standing up and walking away from the table not saying a word to anyone.

"Is he ok?" Ashley asked as the all noticed the distant look on Lucas's face then him just getting up without saying a word.

"I don't know," Brooke sighed worried "I hope so."

* * *

"Hey sweetie you ok?" Karen asked seeing her son walk in the back of the café.

"Fine," Lucas lied as he refilled his drink.

"Ok you do know you are the worst liar right?" Karen laughed as she finished stocking. "So tell me what's up? I mean this wouldn't have to do with a certain Brooke Davis would it?"

"Am I that obvious?" Lucas sighed hoping he hid his feelings better than that.

"No but I am your mother and I also know how much you cared for her, so I'm pretty sure it was going to take more than a few months to get over that, plus now she is back in your life so I'm pretty sure all the progress you made to get over her went straight to hell." Karen explained walking over to her son.

"Yeah, your right on that, I was doing so good, ok that's a lie I was doing terrible but then I came here and there she is. I mean she broke up with me because the distance which even thought it killed me I understood, but now she is here and she wants to be my friend. We try to be friends and we end up…" Lucas paused looking at his mother "Well we end up in my room but not doing whatever you think we did."

"I don't think I want to know what you did." Karen said shaking her head, she wasn't dumb she knew what people said about her son, the stuff he did but didn't change that she didn't want to actually hear him say it.

"No mom I swear, we went to a party and got in a huge fight, I mean real bad I was a complete ass and said something I shouldn't have."

"Ok now I am confused."

"Like I just said something dumb and she got really upset and drank a little too much, I tried to take her home but she didn't have a key so I just took her to sleep it off. But then I woke up and she kissed me and told me she loved me, however then all of a sudden she freaks out and asks what she was doing in my room and why I kissed her." Lucas paused and his mom just nodded "Well then I tell her what happened and told her how she said she loved me and she said she didn't mean to say it. Can you believe that she didn't mean to say it what kind of shit is that?"

"Lucas…" Karen started to talk to her son but he started up again.

"Then she says how she thought she was just dreaming, I mean what the hell she dreams about me and in her dreams she loves me but then in real life she wants to be my friend. I mean I don't even know how to be her friend, how the hell are you supposed to be friends with the person you love?"

"You can't" Karen said quick before Lucas started another rant "I know it hurts to hear, but I don't think you can be just friends with Brooke, I think it would hurt you too much because you clearly still head over heels for that girl. I think she still loves you too just maybe a little scared." Karen explained.

"Why would she be scared?" Lucas asked frustrated with hearing how scared she was, he was the one that got broken up with and he also was the one who kept putting himself out there for her to do nothing back.

"Lucas listen to me, it is so hard to love someone, to give yourself to someone completely and fully, and Brooke did that with you and I know you did that with her. Yet it ended badly and I know it killed her just as much as it did you, and it's scary to give yourself to someone again especially if it is the same person that your heart got broken by to begin with."

"She broke up with me, shouldn't I be scared, and shouldn't I be the one fighting against us being together not her?" Lucas groaned.

"Yes I get that but think about her for a second, she has been through some rough stuff in her life hasn't she?" Karen stated knowing about Brooke's past and what happened to her.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed never thinking about it like that before.

"So you could understand why she is so afraid of giving herself to someone again, even if that someone is you, but I know she loves you and I know that soon her fear will subside and she will probably even feel guilty about waiting so long. You just have to decide if you want to wait for her, because if you say you love her as much as you do then you will." Karen smiled picking up a tray of food "You just got to figure it all out."

Lucas stood there thinking; ok all his mother just said made since. Brooke had been through some much stuff and he knew it all. She was so afraid to give herself to him the first time, and then even if she broke up with him he didn't chase after her, or even call so why was he so stupid to think she would just jump at being with him again. They both messed up when it came to them, they both made mistakes and he regretted not chasing after her and he regretted never calling her, she thought he just gave her up, didn't fight for her or them and maybe a part of him did. However now he was ready, he would do whatever he had to do to get her back, to get back his Brooke, his Pretty Girl and he would wait however long it took, he would wait and he was going to get her back.

* * *

**Reviews are awesome and also make me update sooner :))**


	12. I'll Keep You Safe

Brooke couldn't stop thinking about Lucas, about everything he had said to her the past few weeks. They had hung out some since that day at Karen's but he seemed different she wasn't sure how but he was different. They never talked about what he said and he never asked her to tell him what she was going to say. The truth maybe she was avoiding him some but not as bad as she had the first few days, when they hung out she made sure she wasn't alone with him, that Jeff or Rachel was always around which wasn't hard since they were her best friends. She made sure to keep her necklace tucked under her shirt so no one would make a comment about it and if they were in the car played a CD or something so that damn song didn't come on again. She was doing the best she could to keep people from bringing them up and their past.

However Brooke wondered would it be bad to let Lucas back in? To tell him how she felt and all he meant to her, would it really be that bad. She knew he loved her but it still scared her getting hurt again like before, because it hurt her so bad. Her thoughts were so caught up with Lucas she hadn't listened to a word her professor was saying and just decided to skip out of class early.

"Sorry." Brooke apologized when she bumped into someone, she didn't look at him just pick up all her purse and the stuff that feel out of it, and shoving her book back into her book bag.

"Brooke?" she heard the voice say and her body tensed up. She knew that voice god did she know that voice. It was a voice that had been stuck in her head for weeks and months. A voice she prayed to god she would never hear again, but she was hearing it and she didn't want to look up. She just wanted to stay looking at the ground knowing that if she looked up it would be real that he would be in front of her and all her worst fears would come back to her. "Brooke is that you?"

Brooke slowly looked up at him, closing them tight and shaking her head to get the tears away, he couldn't be there he shouldn't be there. She didn't speak, didn't move just stood there looking at him, he looked the same his hair was still jet black and his eyes were still that dark brown that until that night Brooke never saw as evil. Brooke slowly backed from him still not talking, but making sure to keep her eyes locked on his before turning the corner and taking off.

* * *

"Nice shot man." Cam a guy on the basketball team told Lucas.

Lucas had tried out a few weeks back and made the team, since the coach already heard of him and knew how well he played he didn't object to a try out and when he saw him play in person he didn't object to putting him on the time but made sure Lucas know he had to earn his spot and so far he was doing a hell of a job of it.

"Thanks." Lucas smiled taking another shot and making it, nothing but net.

"Scott!" the coach yelled and Lucas spun to look at the older man. He wasn't like Whitey at all other than his age. He was tall and skinny but very intimidating much like Whitey, he wouldn't take crap from anyone but he was fair when it came to coaching. He didn't play favorites even if he hated you he wouldn't let that change you playing or not.

"Yeah coach?" Lucas asked.

"You're starting the next game be ready." He didn't really say but more ordered as he walked back into his office leaving the guys to finish up taking their last few shots, then went to the locker room to shower and change.

* * *

Brooke didn't know where to go; she didn't know what to do. For the first time in almost a year she felt dirty and scared and was afraid if she turned around the corner again she would see him. She hadn't felt this way since that night at Lucas's house and she got that call, then it hit her who she needed to see who would make her feel safe again. So Brooke took off to the one person she knew would protect her.

* * *

"So what you up to tonight?" Cam asked as he and Lucas walked into the gym.

"I don't know yet man, I may just stay in I'm not sure." Lucas shrugged taking a sip of his water, as they walked out of the gym and towards their dorm rooms. Turned out Cam's dorm building was right next to Lucas's and they had become fast friends, hanging out a lot going to club and parties. Lucas at first was a little hesitant on it all because he was still trying to get Brooke back but he knew Rachel was trying so figured if he had fun it was no big deal.

"Yeah well I think I may go out… I haven't decided yet," Cam said "I was actually thinking…" he started but stopped when they heard someone scream behind them.

"Lucas!" a teary eyed Brooke called as she ran towards him.

"Brooke you ok?" Lucas asked as he turned to see her, but before he could say anything else she all but tackled him wrapping her arms tight around his neck and sobbing into his chest. "Brooke what's wrong?"He asked pulling away from the hug and wiping the tears that were falling and she just held on to his arms not wanting to let go.

Brooke tried to talk but every time she would open her mouth another she would just start crying more.

"I…he…" she got out but more tears came.

"Ok…ok baby I need you to breathe for me ok." Lucas said trying to calm her down but it was no use. Her body was shaking, she couldn't seem to catch her breath and she looked like she just saw a ghost, "Brooke you are scaring me what's wrong?"

"I was in class, I couldn't think…my mind…my mind wasn't focused on anything, I just kept thinking about you…so I left class…" she said taking a deep breath then going again "Then I walked out of class and I turned and ran into someone…" her voice cranked and she feel back into him crying.

"Who did you run into Brooke? Did someone hurt you?" he asked concerned but she just kept shaking her head no. "Brooke…" he said grabbing onto her arms and brushing her hair out of her face "Who was it?"

"Him Lucas, he is here." She cried. "God I feel so dirty again, I bumped into him, he touched me again." She cried hugging him tight, feeling safe in his arms and never wanting him to let go of her.

"Who Brooke? Why do you feel…" he started but stopped as his eyes grow big remembering

_Flashback _

"_Lucas, he made me feel so dirty. I couldn't look at myself for weeks, I wouldn't leave the house. I would just stay at home with my parents and brother. Not a day would go by where I wouldn't think about what he did too me, took from me and every time I would think of it I would feel so gross and dirty. But then when I'm with you I don't feel like that ever, I don't even think about it, but now I feel that again." She cried as tears again filled her eyes. "Please make me feel clean again Luke please. I need you; I need you to make me feel clean again."_

_Flashback Over_

"Where is her Brooke?" Lucas asked and Brooke just cried again "Brooke!" he repeated and she just pointed towards the way she ran from "Cam stay with her." he said walking past her and towards where she was. He looked around but saw no one, just some teachers talking and a few students but none could have been _him,_ Brooke told Lucas what he looked like and none of them even resembled _him_. Which a part of Lucas was kind of glad for because he knew if he saw the guy right now he would kill him. He turned and walked back to where Brooke was and found Cam trying to comforter her but since he had no clue what was going on he wasn't sure what to say or do, and thanked god when Lucas came back over to them.

"He wasn't there," he said as Brooke again throwing herself into his arms crying.

"Why is he here Lucas?" she asked begging for someone to tell her that it was a dream he wasn't here, she didn't see him or crash into him.

"I don't know Pretty Girl," he whispered brushing his hand through her hair "I don't know." Lucas felt her tears soaking into his shirt but he didn't care, she needed him and he was going to be there for her, "Hey," he said lifting her chin to look at him and knocking away the tears "He is not going to hurt you ok? I am not going to let him hurt you or even get near you ok?"

Brooke just nodded then laying her head back into his chest, feeling safe in his arms again, and knowing no matter what he would protect her.

"Come on let's get you home." He said picking up his gym bag he had dropped and wrapping his arm tight around her as they walked towards their dorm. Lucas didn't know what to do, he wanted to protect her if she let him but he also knew he couldn't be with her all the time. However right now it didn't matter his Pretty Girl needed him and he was going to protect her anyway he could.

* * *

**Review please :))**


	13. Things That Go Bump In The Night

"Did you hear that?" Brooke asked as she laid on Jeff's bed.

"Nothing is there Pretty Girl, I promise." Lucas reassured as he sat at his desk finishing his homework. Brooke hadn't left Lucas's side since she ran back into _him_, it had been only two days and she was so afraid if she turned the corner again he would be there again. Lucas had walked Brooke to each class and he would leave his early so he was there when she got out, when he had practice that day Brooke just sat in the gym doing her homework as he finished before coming back to his dorm room. Lucas explained to Jeff everything that was going on and was surprised to find Brooke never told him, he told him that Brooke could just stay in their room, and he would stay with Rachel until Brooke was comfortable again.

Brooke was so thankful Lucas was here with her, he was so sweet to her, the first day she ran into _him_ Lucas took her back to her dorm and sat in her computer chair all night as she slept. Even after everything they had been through, everything she had put him through he was still there for her, forever and always just like he promised.

"You sure I thought I heard someone in the hall." Brooke said again keeping her eyes glued on the door.

"I promise, but I will check." he smiled getting up and opening the door looking down the hall, only to see some students going to their rooms. "See no one there." he smiled shutting the door.

"I'm sorry I know you think I am so dumb." Brooke said rolling over in Jeff's bed looking at the wall.

"Hey," Lucas said walking over and sitting on the bed next to her, "Look at me," he smiled and she flipped over to face him, as his hand rested on her leg. "You aren't dumb, I don't think you are dumb, your just scared." He smiled at her brushing s strand of hair out of her face "Nothing is going to happen too you I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," Broke sighed, "I just feel like I have taken up all your time, I'm sure babysitting me is the last thing you want to be doing." Although Brooke actually loved the time she was spending with him, the fact he was taking care of her, he really was perfect.

"Nope," Lucas smiled "I love taking care of you." He answered stroking her cheek softly.

"Yeah," she whispered placing her hand on his.

"Why don't you get ready for bed," he offered getting off his roommates bed and digging through his dresser for something to let her wear, he was going to get her some clothes earlier but got so caught up in doing his paper that was due tomorrow he forgot, figured she wouldn't mind just slipping something of his on. "Here," He smiled handing her some clothes "I'm going to go jump in the shower real quick are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I will be fine." Brooke smiled taking the clothes.

"Ok I will be quick promise." He said kissing the top of her head then walking out making sure to grab his key and lock the door behind him.

Brooke slipped on the old t-shirt and sweat pants Lucas had given and climbed back into Jeff's bed. She was amazed at how cold the boys kept their room, which she shouldn't be too surprised since she had been in both boys rooms before back home and they both loved cold rooms, to her loving hot. After shivering for awhile Brooke decided to just grab something warmer from Lucas's dresser and smiled when she looked in it to find that old raggedy gray sweatshirt she had worn and stolen so many times before.

After pulling it over her head she smiled at how warm it felt, and how it smelled just like Lucas, just like it always did, that was probably why she stole it because even when he wasn't around she could still feel him just by some old sweatshirt. She went to close the dresser and when she did she knocked off an old bowl that had some change and his wallet and keys in it on the floor.

Brooke groaned at her clumsiness as she bent down to pick it all up and stuck her hand under his dresser to get some change that went under it but stopped when her hand hit some shoe box. Being Brooke of course she pulled it out to look at it and surprised to find all sorts of stuff in it that had to do with him and her. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he hadn't come back yet and started digging through the shoe box. There were many pictures of them, a few notes they had passed in class, which made her laugh, and then his old class ring he gave her but she gave back to him, all of the stuff made her smile, that he kept all this dumb random stuff she had given him, saved all the pictures even when he seemed so angry with her, but then the one thing that caught her eye was a folded up piece of paper. She knew she shouldn't open it, it was his shoe box and clearly under his dresser not wanting anyone to see it, but still curiosity got the best of her, which it always did, and she unfolded it to see it was a letter to her. She debated not reading it but then she thought it was her letter, so tossing one last glance at the door she started to read.

_Hey Pretty Girl,_

_I don't know why I am writing this stupid letter. I mean I have written about a million since you broke up with me, but still never sent them so what makes me think writing this one will be any different. I found out I got into college today, exciting huh, well it should be exciting but I'm not too excited since you aren't here with me. Remember how we talked about going to the same college, I was going to room with Nathan, you with Hales, well I guess that's not going to happen now. Everyone keeps telling me I need to stop mopping around its not healthy, I just laugh at them. Like they have any clue how I feel, no one knows how I feel but maybe you, which some days I wonder since we haven't talked in months. I miss you, you know that, it's been months since I last talked to you or saw you but it has been all of two seconds since I last thought of you._

_I almost called you today, I almost call you every day but today I actually dialed the number hit the little green button and let it ring one time before I hung up. I wonder if your phone rang. Even if it was just one time still I wonder if you saw it was me calling._

_I was talking to Haley today, she told me how I need to cheer up, you wouldn't want me sad and hurting and again I can't help but laugh at that since you are the reason I am sad and hurting, but I don't hate you. I want to, I want to hate you so much that it stops hurting but as hard as I try I can't seem to do it. I get why you did what you did but that doesn't mean I am not hurting because I am, you said how I needed a girlfriend who was here with me not on the other side of the country and that's true but see none of that matters, the distance thing because no girl can I feel for how I feel for you, no girl can I give my heart to since you still have it and I feel you always will._

_It's almost 3 in the morning and all I keep thinking about is the last thing I said to you was, how I wouldn't wait for you, if you came back I wouldn't be here and that was all a bunch of bullshit, I didn't mean any of it, I don't know why I said it because baby girl you have to know that if you came back I would be here, I am here. I still love you, god baby I love you so much still, I hope you know that._

_Since its 3 here I guess it's what midnight where you are, a part of me hopes you are out somewhere having the time of your life, but then there is the other part of me the selfish part that hopes you are sitting around writing countless letters, that you will never send, and staying up all night thinking about me like I do you._

_I wonder sometimes if you're seeing someone else, caring for someone else and letting them hold you and love you, I try to get the image of you with someone else out of my head, but I can't as hard as I try I can't. Rachel said that she didn't think you were with anyone, but I don't know if I can believe that since I know you and I know how amazing you are._

_You know today I was wearing that gray sweatshirt I let you have but you gave back, well I was in first period and this girl named Sara asked if she could borrow it because she was freezing. I almost gave it to her but then realized I couldn't because it wasn't mine to give, it is yours and I can't let some other girl wear it. She just nodded and said she understood, but then of course my mind for the rest of the day was focused on you in my sweatshirt. It is driving me crazy how even the little things remind me of you, like when I'm in the gym I think of you, and the first time we told people about us or when I drop Haley off at home I pass your house, well old house and think of all the things that happened there, like when you got so pissed at me and slammed the door in my face, just to come out five minutes later and made up, like we always seemed to do. Then I will go on the beach, that spot we would always go to and the spot we made love for the last time before you left, all the memories come rushing back and I wish to god I could get them to stop. _

_I wish you would call, I wish you would come visit and I wish that you and I were back together. I wish lots of things but I know that won't happen, but I don't blame you for it, not anymore._

_I guess I should finish this un-sendable letter up, it is actually the longest one I have written, and maybe I will get the courage and send it someday. I love you Pretty Girl, forever and always._

_Love,_

_Lucas_

Brooke sat reading as a tear fell off her cheek onto the letter he never sent her, onto the letter that said so much to her and killed her so much more. She couldn't believe any of it, that he really was hurting even if he never called or chased after her he was still in love with her. Brooke heard him talking to someone down the hall and shoved everything back into the box sliding it under the dresser and trying to pick up all the stuff she knocked over, then running over to Jeff's bed jumping on it pulling the covers over her right when the door opened and he walked in.

"What are you doing?" Lucas smiled raising his eye brow noticing her looking a little flustered and breathing heavily.

"Nothing just you no lying around." She lied, as she tried to get her heart to slow the hell down before he heard it pounding out of her chest.

"You ok?" he asked pulling open his dresser grabbing some sweat pants to put on and Brooke couldn't help but stare at his perfectly toned body. She always thought he looked good but coming out of the shower and his body glistening with water she wouldn't lie she was definitely turned on and her heart started to speed up but for a whole different reason. "Brooke? Hello?" Lucas smiled.

"Huh? What?" Brooke said coming out of her daze "Yeah I'm fine."

"Ok, well I just wanted to tell you that I have a basketball game tomorrow." He said sitting next to her on the bed and smiling when he noticed she was wearing his old sweatshirt, she always looked so good in it. "But if you want I can skip it."

"What? No Lucas don't be stupid, I will come to the game and sit with Rachel." Brooke said shaking her head at the thought he would not play just because she was afraid of running into _him._

"You sure?"

"Broody, I am positive, I want to watch you play, just so I can hear all the girls talk about the hot new guy playing is, and I can say nope he is mine." She smiled but then started to back track "I mean not mine because you not mine, I mean like…ok you know like friends that are your friends are yours and…" she rambled and he laughed.

"Brooke, its fine I know what you meant." He smiled taking her hand in his and them both holding each other's gaze. "So umm…" Lucas finally spoke looking away from her "I guess I should let you sleep." He said as he started to get off the bed but she grabbed his hand.

"Luke…"

"Yeah?" he answered as she sat up on the bed hugging him tight.

"Thank you," she whispered as she felt his grip tighten around her, before finally pulling away but staying close to him rubbing his cheek with her thumb "I don't know what I would do without." She whispered leaning up and kissing his cheek softly.

"Anything for you Pretty Girl," he smiled gently rubbing her lower back where his hand was still holding tight "Anything for you."

* * *

**A/N: I know it may seem short but I gave you a whole chapter of just Brucas which should make you extremely happy :)), so REVIEW and tell me how you are liking it :)).**


	14. The Call That Made Me Question All'

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and I know you all are like come on Brooke but maybe this chapter will clear up why she is so afraid to get back with him, and keeps questioning his love. Also I wanted to clear things up. When Brooke left it was right before Christmas and Brooke finished up high school in California. They officially broke up when Brooke came to visit him for a long weekend in April. Lucas went off to college the following August with Nathan and Haley and came to California with his mom in January. So they have been broken up for almost a year but not quiet, and Lucas visited Brooke one time on her birthday. I hope that clears up things and if I made a comment in the story about something that doesn't match the timeline just ignore because that's what it is haha, oh also Jeff never met Lucas before college even when he came to visit Brooke Jeff was out of town with family so yup, well I will stop rambling and let you all enjoy :))**

* * *

Brooke woke up for about the millionth time that night from a nightmare, only the nightmare really happened and since she ran back into _him_ the other day every time she closed her eyes there he was, on top of her, her screaming and then her feeling the pain.

Looking at the clock she saw it was almost 4 and she had only went back to sleep for about ten minutes. Brooke let her eyes look around the black room and they landed on a person in the other bed. A person who she had also been thinking about while she was laying in the black room, about what he said and wrote, a person who was probably the only person she ever felt safe with.

Slowly climbing out of her best friend's bed Brooke tip toed over to Lucas's and ran her hand softly through his messy bed hair. She loved when he slept he always looked so cute, and at peace; something she wish she was right now.

"Brooke…" she heard him mumble and at first thought she woke him up but then realized he was still dead asleep, which meant he was dreaming. Dreaming about her and she couldn't help but smile at that thought, that she wasn't going crazy since she had so many dreams about him at night over the last few months. She wished she knew what he was dreaming off. Was it of something they had done in the past? Was it a dream like she had about them, where they were alone somewhere just the two of them? Or was it a dream that she also had of them of the night she left him, a night that still to this day killed her when she thought of it.

At first she thought she did the right thing, leaving him that night. However as soon as the door closed behind her she wanted to go back in. Then the first time she saw him at the baseball game she wanted to walk up to him kiss him, tell him how much she missed him and how she wished she never left him. She still wanted him to know that, there were so many things she wanted him to know.

"I missed you, you know." She whispered through the silent room, knowing he couldn't hear her and that everything she was saying to him didn't matter because it wasn't like he would know she said it. But she thought maybe that's why it was so easy, because she would have told him what she felt but he couldn't say anything back. "Some nights I would wake up and swear I felt you holding me, but you never were. I would think about that time you came to visit me for my birthday, I think about that day all the time." Brooke sighed as she thought about it.

_Flashback_

"_Brooke what are you doing tonight?" Leslie asked her friend._

"_I don't know Les, Lucas is coming to visit me." Brooke squealed with excitement, it has been about 3 months since she saw him and she was going crazy, even talking everyday she couldn't help but miss him._

"_Well I know you want your Lucas time but there is a party tonight, so I was thinking you could bring your lover so we can all meet this Lucas Scott. I mean I just want to make sure he is real." Leslie teased and could almost see her friend rolling her eyes on the other end._

"_Trust me he is very real, and we will see. I mean I only got him for like 3 days so I want to get as much of him as I can." Brooke grinned as she thought of her boyfriend, god she loved him._

"_Well all I am saying is since you wouldn't let us throw you an actual birthday party, I figured you coming to a party will work."_

"_True, well I will talk to my Broody and we will decide."_

"_Well the party is at 9 but come whenever ok?" Leslie asked hoping her friend would come just because she wanted to meet this guy that Brooke talked non-stop about._

"_OK well I may just make an appearance." Brooke laughed._

"_Ok well I guess I will talk to and hopefully see you later." Leslie said hanging up._

_Truth was Brooke knew she was probably going to go to the party. She wanted everyone to know about her Lucas. Moving here Brooke fell into the popular group pretty quick and the fact her dad was making good money didn't hurt with her moving up the ladder of high school. As much as she missed Tree Hill and her friends and Lucas, her parents were doing so well. She loved her dad wasn't worrying about money and paying bills, that if she walked into a store and wanted something he could get it for her without checking his bank account to make sure he could afford it. Other then not being with Lucas everyday Brooke's life was pretty much perfect._

_Being Brooke she was growing impatient waiting for Lucas to get there. It was almost 8 and he still hadn't got here and she wasn't even sure what time he would be here and the more she thought about it the more see really wanted to go to the party. She figured Lucas would be for going and she tried to call him to make sure but of course his phone was off. Even with being on a plane all day Brooke was sure he would want to come meet her friends, and her new life, so she thought she would just get ready and then when he got here let him change and them leave._

_Brooke jumped in the shower real quick, then got out blew her hair dry and then straightened it. She searched through her closet for the perfect outfit because she realized Lucas hadn't seen her in three month she had to look perfect for him. Deciding of course to wear a red silk top (since he loved her in red) that was tight in all the right places and her favorite pair of jeans that fit every part of her perfectly, then of course being in California and going to a beach house party she got her favorite pair of black flip flops, then finishing her make-up._

_She put on some of her strawberry lip gloss and once she was finished heard the door bell, knowing her parents weren't home and they had a key Brooke knew it was only one person Lucas, her Lucas._

_Throwing down her lip gloss and checking her appearance one last time she took off down the stair to her front door pulling it open to find exactly who she was hoping for._

"_Lucas!" she squealed throwing herself into his arms not even letting him speak as she crashed her lips into his, missing the feeling and taste of his kisses these months._

"_God baby I've missed you." Lucas mumbled into her lips as they stumbled into her house; not removing their lips from each other. Lucas dropped his bags and shut the door behind him, then wrapping his arms tight around her waist._

"_I've missed you too." She mumbled back "So much."_

"_Your parents home?" he asked pulling away from their kiss and she just smiled shaking her head no "Good." he grinned picking her up in his arms and reattaching his lips to hers._

"_Upstairs." Brooke mumbled into his lips knowing he was wondering where to go. Lucas stumbled up the stairs with her in his arms and not letting his lips remove from hers. Once they reached the top Brooke just pointed down the hall to where her bedroom light was on and Lucas nodded knowing which room she meant._

_Brooke was so happy to have him with her again, kissing her, holding her; she didn't realize how much she missed him until now. Once Brooke felt her back hit her soft mattress, she quickly realized that right then her life was officially perfect. _

"_Lucas…" she moaned has his lips found her neck not forgetting the spot she loved for him to kiss. Brooke ran her hand through his hair that seemed to have gotten long over these last few months and she really liked it. _

_Lucas slowly ran his hand up her shirt and felt the goose bumps his touch was giving her and loved he still could do that too her, loved having his Pretty Girl with him again, feeling her again, kissing her again._

_Brooke heard her phone ringing on her night stand and really debated ignoring it right then, but slowly reached for it, still breathing heavily as she let Lucas run his hands over her body and starting to suck harder on her neck._

"_Hello?" Brooke answered biting her bottom lip and swallowing the moan she felt building up._

"_Brooke it's almost 10 are you coming or not?" Brooke heard Leslie yell over the music._

"_Umm…" Brooke thought for a second, she planned on going she was already dressed to go but that was until she saw Lucas and until he started to kiss her, so now she wasn't so sure anymore. "Luke…" Brooke gasped covering up her phone so her friend couldn't hear "Baby you want to go to a party tonight?" she got out breathing heavily. Brooke thought she heard him mumble a sure into her neck, but then moved his lips to her lips and Brooke almost forgot her friend was on the phone until she heard her yelling for her._

"_Sorry Les," Brooke answered pushing Lucas off her lips making him groan a little, but he just moved his lips from her lips and down her neck and her chest where her shirt showed some skin then lifting her shirt up to show her tanned, toned stomach and he start to kiss it. "We will be there in a little bit." Brooke gasped hanging up her phone quick and throwing it off her bed pulling him back up to her lips. "We should probably go," Brooke mumbled into his lips._

"_Mhmm…"_

_Brooke let him kiss her a little longer only because she missed kissing him so much, then finally pushing him off her and climbing off the bed fixing her shirt._

"_Come back." Lucas groaned laying on her bed as she walked over and ran a brush threw her hair and touching up her make-up._

"_Nope sorry Broody, I know you, I come back over there then you will get me to forget about going tonight and I really want to, I want to show you off to all my friends." She smiled turning to face him as he sat up on her bed reaching for her hand which of course she took, and he pulled her into his lap._

"_Can't you I don't know show me off to them in like an hour?" he smirked and Brooke just shook her head no "Ok what about 45," and again she shook her head but smiling at him as he kissed her "30, 20, hell even give me ten and I will find away to work with it."_

"_Broody we both know if I give you 10 minutes of this," she smiled kissing him "You will want to do a lot more and then we will be late." She smiled._

"_Ugh! Fine!" Lucas groaned feeling defeated giving her a small kiss and then leaning his forehead against hers "I missed you."_

"_I missed you too." she whispered to him running her thumb over his swollen lips and getting off some lip gloss, "Now come on Boyfriend lets go show you off." She grinned standing up and taking his hand in hers as they headed out her room._

_Lucas laughed at his girlfriend as he followed her downstairs to her car, "Well let's go." _

_Flashback over_

"I couldn't help but laugh at everyone when they meet you." Brooke smiled thinking about it "All the girls were so jealous that you were with me and all the boys finally realized why I was already taken. You should have heard what my friends were saying about you." Brooke laughed thinking about it.

_Flashback_

_Brooke and Lucas finally reached the house where the party was at and claimed out of the car. Brooke in front of Lucas as he held his arms around her waist kissing her neck as they walked making her giggle._

"_Ok, now you be on your best behavior." Brooke teased pointing at her boyfriend who just laughed._

"_Aren't I always on my best behavior?" He smiled that boyish grin trying to be all innocent, but Brooke knew he was far from innocent._

"_No you're not," she laughed and he just rolled his eyes playfully at her, "Now come on, I want you to meet everyone." Brooke smiled taking his hand in hers as they walked into the big beach house. Brooke noticed how some people turned to look at her, well not her more Lucas. Brooke knew how hot her boyfriend was, she was very proud to call him hers and was slightly enjoying the looks she got. Especially a look from a girl named Jessie. Jessie hated Brooke and Brooke was never sure why, her friends said it was because she was jealous but Brooke didn't know why. Living in Tree Hill no one was jealous of Brooke Davis; she didn't have anything anyone wanted, well that was before she got Lucas, but still._

"_Brooke!" Brooke heard someone yell as she looked around the crowded room finding her friends Leslie who she had grown so close to over the few months. Leslie slightly reminded Brooke of Haley, minus the fact she was a little sluty like Rachel, so Brooke figured she was like a mix of Haley and Rachel._

_Brooke just grabbed on tighter to Lucas's hand as they made their way through the crowd to where Leslie was by the keg, of course. Leslie loves her alcohol very much like Rachel._

"_Hey girlies," Brooke smiled at her friends that were standing around Leslie._

"_Brooke I am so glad you came I was starting to doubt it, especially when I was on the phone with you." Leslie grinned "You sounded a little…" she paused looking at the boy holding Brooke's hand "Busy."_

"_Umm…yeah…sorry." Brooke blushed, "But this is Lucas, Luke this is Leslie, Jamie, Carly and Chelsea." Brooke introduced._

"_Nice to finally meet you Lucas, I am glad you are real and not just a fake name Brooke uses to get guys to leave her alone." Leslie joked and Lucas laughed._

"_Nice to meet you all." He smiled wrapping his arms around Brooke's waist from behind as she let her body fall back into his and he laid his chin on her shoulder. "So guys are all over my baby huh?" he said in a joking tone but Brooke knew he was not happy by that fact._

"_Well not really, try would be the better answer." Carly laughed._

"_Truth is I would not want to be you Mr. Lucas Scott." Chelsea laughed._

"_Oh…And why is that." Lucas asked._

"_Well you have been here only about 10 minutes and every guy in the room already hates you." She winked._

"_Yeah well when your girl is this hot I can understand that." Lucas smiled kissing the side of Brooke's head making her giggle._

"_You know Lucas you are way hotter than Brookie here let on." Jamie laughed. "Way hotter." She repeated but this time more to herself as she looked him up and down._

"_Hey skank he is Brooke's and off limits so put some ice on it." Leslie said laughing but at the same time completely serious, "But I am going to go find Johnny I will see you two lovers later." She smiled walking off waving for the other girls to follow giving Brooke and Lucas some alone time._

"_Do you know how much I missed you?" Lucas smiled spinning her around in his arms._

"_Not nearly as much as I missed you." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up and kissing him softly, "I love you."_

"_I love you too Pretty Girl." He whispered back leaning down to kiss her again but getting interrupted by someone calling his girlfriends name._

"_Hey Brooke…" _

"_Oh hey Rick." Brooke smiled turning around in Lucas's arm and talking to the guy behind her. Not that she didn't like Rick she did, but he just never seemed to get the hint she was not interested in him, she had a boyfriend. Yet then she was kind of glad he approached since Lucas was here, maybe now he would just back off._

"_Who is your friend?" he asked looking over at Lucas. Lucas just looked at the guy kind of wanting to laugh. Friend? Was he serious, because Lucas was pretty sure with his arms tight around Brooke's body and her leaning into him he was more than just a friend._

"_This is Lucas, my boyfriend." Brooke smiled proudly at the fact._

"_Boyfriend huh?" Rick asked._

"_Yeah Boyfriend." Lucas hissed tightening his grab on Brooke's waist._

_Brooke could tell Lucas was getting angry by Rick. And as much as a girl loves her boyfriend being a little protective of her and other guys Brooke knew Lucas's temper also, and knew that after a couple rude comments by Rick, who was a complete ass all the time she night add, Lucas would just go over the edge._

"_Yes you know the one I told you about." Brooke smiled rubbing her hand gently over Lucas's that was still holding tight to her. _

"_Yeah I somewhat remember that." Rick nodded playing dumb, yet remembering the conversation._

"_Well do you remember Underwood threatening to kick your ass if you didn't leave Brooke alone?" All three heard a voice say and turned to see Ryan, a close friend of Brooke's best friend Jeff. Brooke just smiled at Ryan he was so sweet. "Because I remember that talk really well."_

"_Yeah whatever Ryan, shouldn't you be off trying to get some girl drunk and in bed?" Rick hissed._

"_I don't know shouldn't you be off making nice with yourself somewhere?" he shrugged, making Brooke and Lucas laugh and Lucas seeming to relax. "So go on and do that." Ryan said waving him away and Rick mumbling whatever as he walked off. _

"_Well thank you Ryan." Brooke smiled at her friend._

"_Well figured since your BFF isn't here thought I could try out the position." Ryan laughed, "Hey man I'm Ryan." He said reaching his hand out and Lucas taking it._

"_Lucas." Lucas said, kind of thanking this guy came along since he figured beating some guy at party in front of Brooke and her friends wasn't the best idea._

"_Oh trust me I know, Brookie hear talks nonstop about you." Ryan smiled at his friend who just blushed. "But I'm going to go find another drink, nice meeting you Lucas, see you around Brookie." He winked walking away._

"_Well I guess you are just the most popular person here." Lucas teased as Brooke spun around in his arms wrapping her arms around his neck._

"_Yup I guess here I am almost as important as Lucas Scott." She joked and he just laughed "I love you."_

"_I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiled leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips._

_Flashback Over_

"I wonder if you knew how much I really missed you. How happy I was that you were with me, how happy you made me when that slut hit on you and you just gave her the complete brush off." Brooke laughed thinking about it.

_Flashback_

"_I haven't seen you around, you new?" Lucas heard someone say as he turned to see some blonde girl, that looked a little drunk and really sluty._

"_No I don't go school around here," Lucas answered turning back away not paying much attention, taking a sip of his beer, wondering where Brooke was and how long it takes to go to the bathroom._

"_So…" She grinned stepping closer to Lucas "I'm Jessie."_

"_Ok…" Lucas said._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Lucas," Lucas answered annoyed this girl was clearly not getting the hint._

"_Well Lucas you want to dance with me?" She grinned seductively and Lucas would have laughed if she wasn't so clueless._

"_No thanks." He said not looking at the girl next to him and drinking his beer but happy when he saw Brooke starting to walk over to them. "Hey baby I was wondering where you went." Lucas smiled wrapping his arm around Brooke and kissing the side of her head._

"_Yeah sorry I took so long hope no sluts bothered you, while I was away." Brooke smiled up at him then looking at Jessie "Oh hi Jessie I didn't see you there."_

"_Yeah I'm sure you didn't." Jessie scuffed. "So I guess you already got your sluty hands on the new guy huh?"_

"_Nope," Brooke smiled leaning her back against Lucas's chest and he wrapped his arms tight around her waist, "He isn't new, he is my boyfriend."_

"_Right…"_

"_Yup it is, now if you will excuse us I haven't seen my boyfriend in a very long time and I have missed him very much." Brooke smiled and Jessie just gave her a death glare then storming off._

"_Well she just seems like a box of fun." Lucas teased._

"_Yeah she is just a bitch…a jealous bitch." She said spinning in his arms kissing him softly, "But forget her, come dance with me." Brooke suggested grabbing his hand and walking to where the living room turned dance floor was. Spinning her body around in his arms pushing against him as her body moved to the music. _

_Lucas slowly ran his hands down her sides and rest on her hips pulling her back into him, as she pushed up against him. Lucas wouldn't lie with her moving and her body up against his, he was differently getting turned on, add the fact he hadn't been with her in months or touched her for that matter, he wanted her so bad right then._

_Lucas slowly dipped his head down and started trailing kisses down her neck then kissing her shoulder making her let out a small moan, as she placed her hands on top of his, "Can we go home yet?" he whispered in her ear all deep and husky making her become just as turned on as he was._

_Spinning around in his arms and kissing him hard but wouldn't let him deepen the kiss, completely ignoring the people around. Normally Brooke wouldn't be for showing large amounts of affection in public but right now she didn't care she was with her boyfriend and she had missed him more then she had missed anything or anyone in her whole life._

"_Please." He mumbled into her lips._

"_Yeah, let's go." Brooke smiled grabbing his hand and walking out of the party, jumping in the car and Lucas driving. The drive home was driving Brooke nuts she wanted to get home so bad; she has never wanted someone so much._

_Brooke slowly eased herself into his lap as he drove, and kissing his neck, while she unbutton his shirt, "Brooke…" he moaned as her hands touched his chest for the first time in months, he was having trouble driving with her in his lap doing that and all he wanted was for them to hurry up and get to her house. A normal ten minute drive was feeling like an hour drive for both of them._

_Once Lucas pulled into her driveway, he turned off the car but didn't get out just wrapped his arms tight around Brooke; sliding his hand up the back of her shirt while she held onto his face kissing him hard and deep._

"_What time your parents coming home?" Lucas mumbled into her lips._

"_Late." Brooke answered back, while Lucas finally opened the car door and stumbling to the front door with Brooke in his arms and her legs wrapped tight around his waist. Lucas was finding it difficult to make his way of the stairs since he never once let his lips remove from hers._

_Brooke pulled Lucas's shirt off as he pushed her up against the wall dropping her from his hands. Brooke immediately unbutton his pants pulling them down then moving up his body slowly leaving hot kisses up his bare chest until getting to his lips and once again kissing him._

_Both stumbled down the hall to Brooke's room and tripping through the dark room finally finding the bed and falling back. Brooke grabbed onto the back of his head pulling him on top of her loving his lips on hers once again flipping them over so she was on top of him and he sat up holding her in his lap as he pulled her silk top off throwing it on the floor then crashing his lips back into hers._

_Lucas moved his lips to her neck flipping them over on the bed so he was on top of her, with his hand playing with her jean button, finally unsnapping them and he slid his hand slowly in her pants, locking his lips back onto hers._

"_Lucas…" Brooke moaned into his mouth sending goose bumps all over his body. He always loved when she moaned his name or gasped it or even screamed it, never thinking his name ever sound so good unless it was coming out of her mouth, falling from her perfect lips._

_Brooke was getting where she couldn't take it anymore, she needed him, needed to feel him in her and her body was begging for his body, needing it. "I need you…" Brooke gasped arching her back under him as he removed his hand from her pants and quickly peeled them off her letting them join her shirt on the floor._

"_I need you too…" He whispered back. On many occasions hearing her say that to him made him nervous, she had told him that twice since they had been together and one time she broke up with him and the other was when something bad happened and she needed him to feel clean again. However, this time her saying it to him he knew was nothing more than the fact for months they had been apart and both their bodies were craving, begging for the others._

_Quickly removing the rest of their clothing, Lucas moved down her body making sure any part of her didn't go untouched by his kiss, until letting his tongue run up her stomach slowly giving her chills. He felt her heart racing under him and it just made his race more. Lucas would get so close to her then stopping, not that he didn't want to be with her cause he felt how his body was growing frustrated with his games, he just kind of enjoyed her begging for him, needing him. _

_Brooke was growing bothered by him right then, she wanted him so bad and she knew he was teasing her, getting so close before pulling back again it was driving her crazy. She wanted to feel him and she wanted to feel him now. Pulling him down to kiss her she bit his bottom lip and sucking on it making him groan some, yet he knew it was only because she was sick of him not doing it and that almost made him want to laugh slightly._

_Figuring he had done enough teasing he slowly pushed himself into her "Lucas!" she moaned. Even Brooke was surprised to how good it felt, as many times as they have had sex something about him entering her just then made her body start to quiver already. Maybe it was because she hadn't had sex in months, or that she hadn't felt the touch of the person she loved, whatever it was Brooke knew the feeling was amazing._

_Like all the times before he paused a second, letting her get comfortable to him before slowly moving in her, loving the gasp she felt with ever push. Letting his mouth move from hers to her neck he started to suck long and hard making her moan more._

"_Luke…" She gasped as she kissed his shoulder biting down softly making him let out a moan into her neck. Brooke let her nails dig into his back and Lucas never realized how much he missed the feeling he got from it. He grabbed onto her leg pulling her into him and kissing her again. He rubbed his tongue along the bottom of her lip begging to deepen the kiss and Brooke decided to tease him a bit like he teased her a few moments ago._

_She knew he wanted to deepen their kiss and truth was she wanted to also but if he was going to play games so was she. He shoved his tongue against her lips and it was like the more he shoved his tongue the harder he pushed into her. Brooke tried all she could not to let the moan escape her mouth but she couldn't and as soon as the moan came out his tongue went in and Brooke just groaned into their kiss._

"_I win." He mumbled into their kiss and Brooke just bit down on his lip making him just push harder into her. If Brooke didn't love the feeling he was giving her she would be almost pissed at his arrogance but then he would move in and out of her and that feeling passed as quick as it came. _

"_God…Lucas…" Brooke moaned arching her back underneath him as he pushed into her one last time and his body lost all energy in him. He rested one of his hands next to her making sure not to fall on top of her as the other was on the back of her head pulling her into him as they let their tongues wrestle with one another's._

_Brooke rolled them over so she was lying in top of him and he held onto her hips. "I love you." Brooke said breathing heavily as she pulled out of their kiss._

"_I love you too Pretty Girl." He smiled brushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I love you too."_

_Flashback Over_

Brooke tired shaking her mind of the thoughts of them two together. The feelings she was feeling that night and the love she felt then, that she still felt now.

"You said you tried calling me, I tried calling you too." Brooke whispered as a tear fell "It was right after we broke up. It was summer and i told myself calling you was a bad idea, I knew I shouldn't, but I called anyways." Brooke paused looking down at him still completely asleep "Some girl answered Luke." She choked out as tears started to fall "I tried to tell myself it was nothing, you just left your phone somewhere and she got it but when she asked if I was looking for you and how you were in the shower I thought I was going to be sick. I couldn't imagine you with someone else and I didn't want too. I didn't want to know some girl was with you, kissing you or having you hold her, I didn't want to think about any of it." Brooke said getting off the bed pacing the room. "I couldn't think that after just the short tome we were broken up you moved on, and yes I know I dated Ethan but it wasn't even what I would call a boyfriend because I mean we kissed maybe four times the whole time together, and it was never a kiss like we shared and we never slept together." she whispered looking at him laying still on the bed, still in complete sleep.

"I hate that you didn't chase after me! I hate you for that! And I hate you didn't send me that letter and that some girl answered your phone!" she yelled but more of a yelling whisper, "Did you just get over me so fast? Because I didn't, I didn't even think about being with someone else in that way, because I loved you so much." She cried again sitting next to him on the bed "I still love you so much." She whispered. "I just question if you still love me, or if you ever truly loved me like I loved you." She asked as a tear fell and landed next to him on the pillow, "Did you Luke?"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy the chapter. You all got some Brucas lovin' even if it was in the past but still. So Review please.**


	15. I'm Sorry

Lucas woke up early that morning; he actually had a pretty good night since most of it he dreamed of Brooke. Who was for the first time in almost a year in the same room as him, and though she may not be in his bed least it was something. After waking up he realized Brooke was still pretty much out so he went for a run, came back took a shower and got him and Brooke some coffee.

Yet when he got back to wake her up it confused and upset him when he saw the tear stains on her cheeks.

"Brooke…" he whispered rubbing his hand over her cheek. "Pretty Girl wake up." He said as she started to stir some. "You got class soon, you need to wake up." He told her and she groaned slowly opening her eyes. "Hey…" he smiled.

"Hey…" she whispered sadly sitting up, in the bed.

"I got you some coffee." Lucas told her handing her a cup and she smiled taking a sip.

"Thanks." She said pulling her feet close to her body, Lucas went to brush a piece of hair out of her face and she jumped slightly at his touch which made him nervous. How was it when he went to sleep she was hugging him thanking him for being there but now nervous and clearly crying, or had been crying.

"You ok?"

"Yeah…" Brooke said but avoiding his eyes. She wasn't sure why last night she got so upset, she thought she was over everything that happened. But just thinking about it all last night, she start to feel that pain she felt that day that girl answered all over again.

"Ok…" he said taking her coffee and sitting it on the night stand next to them, then turning back to face her "Now why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I'm fine Lucas I swear." She lies.

"Brooke…" he sighed brushing her hair back and thankful she didn't jump this time "I think I know you well enough and we have been through enough that I know when you are lying to me." And she knows it's true she could never lie to him, she may have been good at getting other people to believe she was fine but never Lucas.

"Yeah…" she whispers looking down, she wanted to talk about everything that happened and her finding the letter, and all she said to him, but was just afraid to what he would say.

"Hey…" he said lifting her chin "Talk to me."

"Umm…I…" she started but gets interrupted when his phone starts going off.

"Just a second…" he says jumping off the bed, "It's just a text from Cam we have an early practice, before the game tonight."

"Yeah…ok." Brooke said wiping the small tear that had fallen before he saw it.

"Brooke, I really want to talk but I got to go." Lucas sighs, knowing something was going on with her but also knowing if he missed practice or was late he wouldn't be able to play tonight.

"Its fine Luke. We can talk later." She said easing off Jeff's bed.

"You sure?" Lucas asked but was more asking if she was sure they would talk about what was bothering her later, not really if it was fine or not. he just really wanted to know what was going on with her.

"Yeah, really. Go on to practice." She smiled pulling on her jeans.

"Well you want me to walk you too class?" He offered thinking maybe they could talk then but she just shakes her head no.

"I think I may skip today. Rachel doesn't have class today so I think I may just go hang with her." She said knowing she wanted to talk to Rachel about all the crazy feeling she felt.

"Oh…umm…ok well I guess I will see you later. You are coming to the game right?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She smiled sadly as he walked over kissing her forehead.

"I'll talk to you later; I have my cell if you need me."

"Ok, see you tonight." She nodded as he grabs his bag and walks out the door. Brooke stood there a few moments thinking. Before grabbing her coffee, the clothes she had with her and headed back to her room.

"Hey girlie how are you?" Rachel asked as Brooke walked into their door room. And Rachel couldn't help but notice she was in Lucas's clothes.

"I'm so confused Rach…" Brooke confessed falling next to her best friend. "God why does it have to be so complicated."

"What you and Lucas?" she asks and Brooke just nods "Well I don't see the complication in it, he loves you, you love him. Seems like a pretty open and shut case if you ask me."

"How do you know he loves me? I mean how can I be for sure what he feels is real?" Brooke asked, more like pleads with her best friend. She wants someone to tell her Lucas did love her, even if he slept with other girls that it meant nothing because he cared for her so much.

"Because Brooke, look at the guy. I mean he is so crazy about you." Rachel reassures rubbing her best friends back.

"He slept with someone else." Brooke confessed, not telling anyone that before, not even Jeff and saw the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"Like recently?" Rachel asked knowing if it was recent she would kick his ass, since he has been all I love her help me. Which Rachel was trying to do, but if he was sleeping with other girls while she was helping him then he was as much of an ass she use to think he was.

"No…I mean he might have I don't really know about since he has been her but when we were broken up." Brooke told her "I know I shouldn't be mad we were broken up but I wasn't even a month before he slept with some other girl. I mean I was sitting at home crying my eyes out and he was ok to sleep with other girls." Brooke said a tear fell.

"How are you so sure?" Rachel asked.

"Because…because when I called some girl answered, telling me how he was in the shower." Brooke cried falling into her friend.

"Brooke…I'm sorry I didn't know." Rachel said hugging her friend "I know what happened sucked and I know that it hurts to think he got over it so quick he had sex with another girl but there is no doubt in my mind he loves you." Rachel said pulling out of the hug "I may not be right about lots of things but I am right about this, I am so right. He is so head over heels for you its killing him that he can't be with you."

"It's hurting me too." Brooke sighed.

"So just let him in Brooke. Let him back into your heart, because he isn't going to hurt you."

* * *

The basketball game was almost over and Brooke was really enjoying watching him play again. She always thought he looked so cute when he played.

"Excuse me?" some girl said tapping Brooke on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Brooke said confused never seeing her before.

"Hi I'm Nicole, I was wondering…well me and my friends were wondering is he your boyfriend?" she asked and Brooke just looked at Rachel confused and Rachel just shrugged also confused.

"Umm…I'm sorry there is like a whole team down there I don't know who you are talking about." Brooke smiled, the girl seemed sweet and Brooke didn't mean to if she came across rude but she had no clue what or who this girl was talking about.

"Lucas…Lucas Scott, the new guy." The girl clarified and Brooke just sighed a little.

"Oh…Ummm…" Brooke said looking over at Lucas who gave her a smile and wink before he passed the ball to his teammate, "Well…"

"Why would you ask that?" Rachel asked and the girl just turned to look at her.

"Well she has a Scott sweatshirt on and we didn't know if it was because they dated or something. Because if he doesn't have a girlfriend well then…" she paused looking up at Lucas all but drooling over him.

"Well she is." Rachel said quickly and Brooke just looked at her, "Sorry but you will have to find someone else to drool over. He is happily taken."

"Oh, well you're lucky because he is fine." The Nicole girl said walking off.

"Rachel you just lied." Brooke whispered to her friend so that girl didn't hear her. Not that she really cared Rachel lied since she didn't want to witness some girl all over Lucas but still, she wasn't his girlfriend, not anymore.

"Look Brookie, if I didn't lie that skank would be all over him by the end of the game and I know you don't want that. So I told her what I needed to for her to back off. I told her what you wanted to and good job wearing his sweatshirt I mean all the girls must me insanely jealous of you."

"I didn't even think about it ok. I had it on last night and just never took it off. I didn't wear it so girl thought he was mine or something. It's just…it's..." Brooke paused thinking "It's my sweatshirt." She smiled remembering the letter he wrote her.

"Yeah well it's also your Lucas so I was just helping you out." Rachel shrugged happy with what she did.

"Yeah well I am going to go to the bathroom I will be right back." Brooke said scooting past people and off the bleachers.

"Ok I will make sure no one keeps your boy warm until you get back." Rachel yelled and Brooke just rolled her eyes, but had a small smile play on her lips as she walked out of the gym, to the bathrooms.

After leaving the bathroom Brooke stood in the corridor enjoying the cool breeze. Normally she hated the cold but right now it was kind of relaxing, almost calming as she looked up at the stars taking a deep breath.

"Ugh Brooke what are you going to do?" she whispered to herself "Wish there was just a sign that told me I could be happy with him. Let myself forgive him for everything and trust his love for me." She sighed breathing in the cold air that almost burned her nose a little, "Just need a sign."

"Brooke?" she heard someone call.

"Yeah…" she turned around the last person she wanted to see, "What are you doing here?" she said taking a step back.

"I just wanted to talk." He sighed stopping his steps, knowing every step he took she took one back.

"You want to talk to me?" she yelled "You raped me why the hell would you think I wanted to talk to you. God you screwed my whole life up and I hate you! God I hate you!" she screamed with her voice cracking, while she tried to hold back her tears.

"I know I just wanted to say I was sorry."

"You're sorry? Keith you were so supposed to be my friend and you did that to me! Do you know what my life was like after it happened? I cut myself off from everyone and freaked every time someone would touch me or get near me!" she yelled still not believing he was here in front of her and it scared her she had nowhere to run.

"I know that Brooke I do and I just wanted to say how sorry I am. I was drunk and I was so drunk honestly I don't remember any of it, I guess I blacked out or something." he told her.

"I wish I blacked out from it." She whispered more to herself.

"Look I know you don't want to see me or care to hear how sorry I am but I am. I know what I did is unforgiveable but I just needed to tell you that. I never got to tell you that and I tried to find you too tell you and I heard you went to school here and I just needed you to know that." He told her and Brooke just stood there not saying a word as tears ran freely down her face, the boy who completely shattered her and her trust in people she was considering saying it's ok to. He messed her up bad but he was also one of her friends and right now all her emotions were too much to handle and she didn't know what to say but thankfully he started again.

"Look Brooke, you are an amazing person. You are sweet, honest, and so beautiful and you have a great heart, don't let what I did keep you from showing that to people. Don't let the biggest mistake I ever made ruin your life like it has mine. I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Do you expect me to forgive you for what you did to me?" she asked but not in a yell anymore just wanting to know what he wanted from her.

"I would be lying if I didn't say knowing you forgave me would make me feel better, be able to live with myself but I don't expect your forgiveness. I hurt you Brooke bad, I messed up bad and I wish every day I could take it back and not even because how much it has messed up my life but because I know how bad I hurt you, and I am sorry." He told her and she just nodded "I am going to go now, leave you alone and don't worry I don't go to school here so you won't run into me ever again. Just know how sorry I am and that I never meant to hurt you." He finished and with that he was gone.

Brooke felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. Knowing he wouldn't be around that when she turned the corner she wouldn't be surprised if he was there because he would never be there. It was like a chapter of her life had been officially closed and she could move on. Though she didn't forgive him she would never forgive him for what he did she did believe when he said sorry, and she also believed he truly meant that it was because he hurt her and not any selfish reasons.

She finally made her way back to the gym and felt something she wasn't sure what it was but it was something.

"Brooke you ok?" Rachel asked and Brooke just looked at her friend with a smile and nodded.

"I'm perfect."

* * *

**Review :))**


	16. Ring Tones

After the basketball game Brooke was feeling pretty good. Did she forgive Keith no, hell no, but she felt safe. That now he was never around and he would be around. Now when she explained everything to Lucas he freaked, he felt all bad for her being outside alone and he talked to her, but then he got mad at her for going outside alone which made her laugh. His tone went from oh my god, are you ok I am so sorry; to what the hell were you thinking Brooke. Yet then she told him she was fine and he then apologized for yelling at her.

Now everything seemed fine everyone was pretty much chilled and just sitting around in Brooke and Rachel's dorm room talking.

"So we were sitting there and Brooke just freaks and throws her drink on the guy." Jeff laughs telling everyone the story of one of his and Brooke's many adventures.

"Yeah then Jeff bitches the whole time about how he had to protect me from the guy and got a black eye." Brooke laughed "I mean I didn't ask him to stick up for me I could have been just fine on my own."

"Yeah Brookie you were taking care of yourself just fine." Jeff says rolling his eyes at his best friend.

"Hey Underwood no eye rolling," Brooke teased pointing at him "You love me don't even act like you don't." she laughed.

"Yeah.. Yeah" Jeff said pushing her finger out of his face. "So who has some fun stories about Brookie here?"

"Oh what about the time Brooke completely face plated coming down the stairs of the dorm, did you see that?" Rachel asks and everyone just shakes their head, "It was great we were just walking and talking about…" Rachel paused looking at Lucas "Well we were just talking and then I have no clue how she misses a step or something I don't know she goes down, down hard." Rachel says laughing at the memory.

"Oh and Rachel of course just comes downstairs sits on the last stair next to me not helping me up at all. And finishes our talk while everyone walks around looking at us like we are nuts." Brooke laughs.

"Oh Brooke you were always the klutz." Lucas laughs falling back on her bed next to her.

"Hey it's not like you are any better." Brooke argues slapping him playfully on the arm.

"What I have never face planted down a flight of stairs." Lucas defended.

"Oh really? Because if I remember correctly you did fall downstairs and dropped me down those stairs with you." Brooke smirks kinking an eye brow at him.

"And if I remember…" Lucas smiles sitting up on her bed inches from her face "It was because you couldn't get my shirt off." He smirks back making Brooke blush some.

"Point one goes to Lucas." she laughs but keeping her eyes locked on his.

"I feel like that story should be shared." Rachel smirks, knowing full well how that story probably went but with her plan to get them together, she figure them remembering their past would definitely help.

"What?" Brooke said breaking her gaze from the boy in front of her and too her best friend.

"I said you should tell that story." Rachel grinned from her bed. "Don't you think it would be a good story baby?" Rachel asked Jeff who just shrugged, until Rachel pinched him making him squeal.

"Babe what the hell." He jumped rubbing his arm but Rachel just tossed a glance toward the ex lovers across the room "I mean sure that sounds like a good one."

"Well it's not that big of a story, we were walking upstairs I fell Lucas broke my fall story over." Brooke shrugged getting off her bed to grab a drink out of the mini fridge.

"Ok I know there is more to the story than that." Rachel argued with an eye roll falling into her boyfriend's lap, "So why don't you tell us the real story Luke."

"Oh well…umm…" Lucas said a little nervous since Brooke clearly didn't want to tell it.

"Oh come on its not like everyone in here doesn't know you two dated so I know you all have stories. So share the one where Brooke landed on the ground because those are always the best." Rachel grinned.

"I am not sharing that story." Brooke protest "If Lucas does fine but I'm not, it's embarrassing."

"Oh well if you don't mind I will share." Lucas smile like a kid to share a story of him and Brooke if she doesn't care. Yet he knows Brooke she does care but still he is sharing it anyway. "Ok it was right after a basketball game…"

_Flashback_

"_So what is your plan for tonight?" Lucas asks Brooke as they walk hand in hand out of the school gym._

"_Well I was going to go out with the Naley but I think they are a little busy." Brooke laughed looking over at the couple already in a crazy make out session._

"_That's just so weird." Lucas cringes at his best friend and brother._

"_They are cute and in love, be nice." Brooke laughed spinning around wrapping her arms around his neck, "But I bet I could do something that makes you not think about your brother making out with your best friend."_

"_Oh really?" he asked kinking his eye brow at her._

"_Mhmm…" she grinned leaning up and kissing him._

"_You know that helps a lot. But I think it maybe still there in my head." he tells her and she just laughs._

"_Well how do you think we get it out huh?" she asks and he leans down whispering things in her ear "Lucas Scott!" Brooke squealed smacking him on the arm and he just laughed pulling her into his arms._

"_Come on baby lets go to my house."_

_The two lovers weren't even in the door before they were on top of each other, Lucas's lips were attached to Brooke's, and Brooke's arms were tight around his neck as her legs did the same to his waist. Crashing hard into the wall both didn't flinch, Lucas dropped Brooke to the ground pulling off her shirt and running his kiss up her stomach then neck sucking hard._

"_Luke…" Brooke moaned as he just picked her up in his arms again as the two stumbled to the stairs. Brooke struggled getting off his shirt, and wondered why god made something that was like Brooke proof. She yanked hard on it and while she did she ripped it and both tumbled down the stairs following down as Brooke let out a loud laugh._

"_Oh babe you ok?" Brooke asked between laughs._

"_No I'm not." Lucas groaned rubbing his head "This really isn't funny." He told her which just made her laugh harder._

"_Yes it is." she said as she laid on top of him "Thanks for not letting me hit the hard ground."_

"_Yeah no problem." He smiled forgetting the pain he felt and just at the girl on top of him, "Guess this just kind of ruined the moment huh?" he asked and she laughed._

"_Maybe a little."_

"_You think we could get that moment back?" he asked flipping her over so she was underneath him._

"_I don't know but let's try." She smiled up at him kissing him._

"_Yeah let's." he mumbled into her lips as he deepened their kiss._

_Flashback Over_

"And because of your Brookie here I had like a huge bruise on my back for like two weeks." Lucas laughed as he finished the story.

"Was the mark from the fall or the sex?" Rachel smirked kinking an eye brow.

"Rachel!" Brooke squealed throwing her pillow at her favorite red head who just laughed. "Ok no more Brooke stories." Brooke ordered and everyone just laughed and nodded as the group started talking about other things.

Lucas kind of liked this scene in front of him, Rachel was all cuddle up to Jeff on her bed and Brooke sat leaning against the wall on hers with him next to her. Now he wished Brooke was cuddled up to him right now but figured he would take what he got and just have this right now. But his mind couldn't help but think about if right now it just felt like two couples hanging out.

"Where's my phone?" Brooke asked reaching over Lucas and looking under her pillow.

"Did you leave it in my room?" Lucas asked and she just shook her head no as she jumped off the bed and looked on her night stand.

"I had it at the game." Brooke paused scratching her head "I think the ringer is on someone call me." Brooke asked as she watched Lucas pull out his phone and dial her number as they waited for the phone to go off and Brooke froze when his ring tone started going off.

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone__  
__'Cause I was there when you said forever and always__  
__And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called__  
__And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all__  
__And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

Lucas grabbed her phone from under her bed "Oh there it is you can hang up now," Brooke asked reaching for the phone.

"No…" he said pulling away from her and listening to it, as the room stayed silent.

_  
__And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong__  
__It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone__  
__'Cause I was there when you said forever and always__  
__You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,__  
__Yeah_

Then the music stopped and Lucas handed her the phone, grabbed his jacket to head out.

"Lucas wait." Brooke asked feeling bad, she forget that was his ring tone, she set it forever back and though it was how she felt at the time, the look on his face hurt her, "It's just a stupid ring tone."

"What's everyone else's huh?" he asked spinning to face her "I mean is Rachel's the same thing or even Jeff's or just mine?"

"I…umm…" Brooke stuttered not sure what to say.

"You know you broke up with me remember!" he yelled and Brooke jumped slightly at his tone.

"Luke man…" Jeff said trying to calm the situation but Lucas just held his hand up to him to silence him.

"You broke up with me, you left me! And you all day can say I didn't call you but guess what Brooke a damn phone goes both ways!" he snapped but not letting her talk as he stormed out slamming the door behind him and heading up to his room.

"Brooke…" Rachel sighed feeling bad for her friend who was just standing there in shock. Even Rachel had never head Lucas raise his voice before well at least not to Brooke, but Brooke had only one time and that was when she broke up with him the first time. He was so mad that day it actually scared Brooke bad.

"Wait…" Brooke paused as her tone turned from sad to anger "That bastard!" she yelled as she too ran out the room storming up to his dorm.

"What did that mean?" Jeff asked and Rachel just shrugged

* * *

Lucas slammed his door running his hands throw his hair not believing he just yelled at Brooke like that. He never yells at her but he is just so pissed off, he didn't end them, hell he tried to get with her every day since he has been back so what the hell was she to act like she was hurt. Like she was in all this pain when it was her fault they weren't together.

"You son of bitch!" Brooke yelled slamming his door as he turned to look at her. "How dare you yell at me like that!"

"How dare I!? Brooke you walk around like I am some piece of shit that broke you when I did nothing wrong!" he yelled back, "You left me I didn't leave you!"

"I never slept with anyone else either that was all you!!" she screamed back and he just looked at her confused.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I mean was she the first? We were only broken up maybe a month but who knows maybe once I slammed the door someone else was in your bed behind me!" she yelled but still he stood confused "You say I didn't call you I did call you! I called you twice one time you were a completely asshole to me and the second some girl answered informing me that the boy I love so much, who preached loved me was in the shower!" she screamed with tears running down her face, but he just stood there still not sure what to say or what she even really meant "Oh yeah what all quiet now? No more yelling or screaming at me?"

"I umm…I…" he stuttered not knowing what to say, because there wasn't much to say. He did sleep with someone else, but then once he thought about it he wasn't wrong. "We were broken up…" was all he came up with. She left he was alone and they were broken up.

"Your right we were, but where my head was, and the fact I still loved you so much, I wouldn't have been able to just sleep with someone else." She told him but not yelling anymore, she was tired, tired of the fighting and yelling and just tired of it all.

"I was hurting." He told her and she just nodded.

"I was hurting too Lucas. Don't think just because I ended it means I wasn't because I was. I did what I thought was right. I did what I thought you needed." She told him as he just let out a dry laugh,

"You didn't do what you thought I needed." He told her shaking his head at that statement sitting on his bed putting his head in his hands "Because I needed you." He whispered and heard her let out a small sob. "All I needed is you…" he repeated getting off his bed and taking her hand in his leaning his forehead against her. "I love you Brooke." He told her and tears just fell faster from her eyes "Do you love me?"

"It's not that simple." She told him shaking her head biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yes it is." he told her wiping her tears "It is that simple. Do you love me?" he asked again but she still said nothing. "God…" he whispered kissing her head "I love you Brooke I do, I just…I can't do this anymore." He whispered to her letting go of her hands and walking to his door.

"Lucas…" she called to him and he stopped at the door looking down then turning to look at her "I'm…I'm just scared." She confessed but he just stood at the door looking at her and she wasn't sure what he was thinking or anything until he whispered.

"Don't be scared Brooke... just be with me…please." He asked stepping close to her and taking her hand in his, "Just say you love me…"

* * *

**A/N: So I have a friend who wrote a story called My Diary it's by DarkBrownEyes03 and it's really good you should so check it out. The first chapter is up for it now but I have read they ones she has already written just hasn't put them up and I think the story will be really great so check it out. But anyways Review please :))**


	17. The Wedding

A week, a week ago Lucas told Brooke he was done. If she didn't want to be with him just tell him because he was tired of the back and forth between the two. A week ago she stood in his bedroom and a week ago he shut the door to that bedroom and to both people involved that door shut was almost like the door shutting on them.

Brooke hasn't spoken to Lucas in a week and she wants to go back. She wants to be in his room and putting her feelings out there and not letting her fear of being hurt get in the way. She has walked up to his door five times this week and almost knocked each time but never did. She has dialed his phone but hung up before he could answer and she has cried every night this week.

Brooke will tell anyone who will listen that she messed up; she messed up bad and lost the boy she loves. She lost the boy that makes her happy and all because of her damn pride. She hates herself, she hates that she lost Lucas and she hates that she is so sad at a time that should be so happy.

Her best friend in the whole world is getting married in just a few hours. Rachel, Jeff, Lucas and Brooke have all come to Tree Hill to see the couple marry and Brooke is so happy for her friends but she hates that she has to dance with Lucas and that when the wedding is over she has to walk down the aisle on his arm, she is hating it all.

"Brooke are you ok?" Haley asks as Brooke helps finish her hair.

"I'm fine." Brooke lies not looking at her friend knowing if she does she will know she is lying and not wanting to talk about it.

"Brooke…" Haley sighs spinning around to face her friend, "Just talk to me about it." Haley smiles that sweet smile everyone loves about her.

"Haley I can't. If I start talking about it I will cry again and if I cry again I will ruin my makeup and then…" Brooke pauses biting her bottom lip trying all she could not to cry again, "And if I talk about it I have to admit I lost him and I don't want to admit that." Brooke chokes out and by the time the last words come out so do the tears.

"Brooke…" Haley sighs standing up and hugging her best friend. "Shhh…its ok…"

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't know why I am so afraid to be with him. I just don't think I could handle if I lost him again." Brooke cries and Haley tries to comfort her "I hate this feeling…" Brooke tells her pulling out of their hug and wiping her tears, "I hate that every time he opens up to me I close up and I hate that I can't just be honest with him."

"Brooke, I know he loves you and I know that right now you may think you lost him, but you haven't." Haley tells her friend "If you want to be with him even if he says he is over it and done, if you want to be with him, when you are ready there is no doubt in my mind he will be there." Haley smiles.

"Yeah…" Brooke smiles with a nod.

"Hales…" Both girls hear as the door open up to show the boy they had just talked about.

"Hey Luke what's up?" Haley asks and Brooke wipes her tear walking over to her purse avoiding looking at Lucas and doing all she could not to let him see her cry.

"Umm…" Lucas pauses looking over at Brooke.

"Lucas?" Haley says trying to get her best friends focus off the crying brunette since Haley knows Brooke doesn't want Lucas looking at her, not upset. Brooke hated people seeing her weak, and upset and vulnerable.

"Oh…umm…we are about to start." Lucas tells her but still keeping his eyes focused on the back of Brooke.

"Ok we will be right out." Haley tells him and Lucas just nods slowly shutting the door. "Come on Brooke." Haley smiles "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks Hales…" Brooke smiles hugging her best friend again "You look gorgeous too, definitely the most beautiful bride ever."

"Thanks B."

"Now let's get you married." Brooke smiles sticking out her arm that Haley took and both girls made their way out of the room towards the chapel.

Brooke felt the nerves take over her as she walked down the aisle towards the boy she still loved. The whole way down she had her eyes locked on his until he looked down and her heart broke. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, she wasn't sure what he thought about her anymore and that hurt her even more.

Haley looked gorgeous as she made her way down to them. Brooke loved the smile on Nathan's face as he watched the girl he loves move towards him. And when they said their vows to each other Brooke and Haley both couldn't help but let a tear fall, but now a sad one a happy one.

While both talk about the love they shared for each other Brooke couldn't help but keep her eyes on Lucas. His eyes stayed locked on hers pretty much the whole time only breaking away when he handed Nathan the rings but then his eyes were back glued onto the brunette standing in front of him.

The I do's were said and the rings where exchanged and Nathan just kissed his bride. Now they were walking back down the aisle and Brooke's heart raced as Lucas stepped towards her taking her arm in his, the first form of contact the couple has shared in a week. As they move down the aisle Brooke wished it was longer only so she could hold onto him a little longer, but as they move she feels her heart breaking and again tears forming.

"You look beautiful." Lucas whispers to her and Brooke looks down away from him as a tear falls. Neither speak again, neither say a word, both just let go of each other and head into different parts of the church. Both missing the feeling of the other beside them.

* * *

The vows were beautiful and the wedding was gorgeous. Now everyone was at the reception and laughing and joking about the newly married couple and everyone was about to make their speech, Lucas's best man speech and Brooke's maid of honor speech and both were a little nervous.

Lucas slowly stood up tapped his glass as the room silenced and he began "You know growing up I had two really important people in my life. My little sometimes annoying brother," he laughed causing everyone else to laugh "Then my amazing, sweet, wonderful best friend." He smiled at Haley and she smiled back wiping a tear that was already forming, "I was pretty dumb when it came to them because I thought they completely hated each other, two people who you put them in the same room would rip each other's heads off, which I had witnessed many times," Lucas laughed causing everyone again to laugh.

"But then…then I saw them together as a couple and I realized how dumb I was not to notice it before. The way they look at each other, like their world is right there, like no matter what everything will be ok because he has her and she has him. I have never seen my brother light up like he does when he hears Haley's name, or she walks into a room, and same for Hales she sees Nathan and it's like now matter how bad her day was its better because the person she loves is by her side." Lucas smiled as Haley leaned over kissing her new husband, "And I think that's what we all want, to find that one person who completes us," he said locking eyes with the person he thought completed him "And I can't wait for the day I get to have that. A love so strong it can make it through anything, the good and the bad. I think all of us want what they share." He sighed looking away from the brunette in front of him "So thanks for giving us hope, and thank you Nathan for making the person I have thought as a baby sister for so long finally my sister. To Nathan and Haley." Lucas finished raising his glass and taking a sip as did everyone else, and Haley walked over hugging him.

"I love you." She smiled as a tear fell.

"Love you too." He smiled back as they both took their seats and Brooke stood up wiping a tear that had started to fall.

"When I first moved here I didn't know anyone." Brooke started "You see I was from a completely different town and moving your senior of high school is pretty scary, yet then I meet someone." She smiled turning to look at her best friend "Someone so sweet, and honest, pure and caring, I meet Haley James." Brooke smiled "And when I meet her she was already dating my Natey here." She laughed making everyone laugh "There was something so honest about their love, it was something I wanted to find, wanted to feel. I remember one night I was talking to Nate, it was right after a basketball game and we were waiting for Hales and Lucas to finish doing whatever they were doing, and I asked him," Brooke turned to Nathan who she could tell he knew what she was about to say "I said Nate you aren't going to hurt my best friend right, because I love Haley James like a sister and I will so kill you." Brooke paused as everyone laughed until she continued "And he turned looking me dead in the eyes and said I am now and will always be in love with Haley James and one day she will be Haley James Scott. And with that look he gave me, it was full of so much love, so much honesty I realized that Nathan Scott was under the spell of Hales and I didn't even think she realized it yet." Brooke smiled at the couple "You see these two here will make you believe in love again, make you believe that love is real. That there really is something that makes you heart ache for some else's but in a good way," Brooke said looking over at the blue eyed blonde who still made her heart ache "A way where you hear their voice and your heart races, you can almost feel your blood race through your veins and your body craves to be by them, near them. Some people don't believe in fate or soul mates, but I believe in fate, I believe in soul mates and I believe that everything happens for a reason. Through all the tough times Nathan and Haley have been through they came out of it stronger than they were before, more in love then before and I know through any problems they may face they will continue to do that, because fate has brought them together, life is what made them go through all those tough times and god is what made them soul mates." Brooke smiled "So here is to Nathan and Haley, two people who are completely and madly in love, and two people who share a love I pray to find. Nathan and Haley." Brooke finished tipping her glass to the couple as both stood up hugging her and everyone clapped.

"I think you already found that love Brookie." Nathan whispered to his friend who just nodded looking over at Lucas whispering "Yeah me too."

* * *

"Now if you will please I would like to introduce Nathan and Haley Scott, as the couple takes their first dance as husband in wife." Mouth smiled as the newlyweds made their way to the dance floor.

Brooke watched as the couple danced to their first song and couldn't help but want what they were having, the moment they were sharing right then. Lucas stood up slowly walking over to the girl he still cared so much about and reached out his hand "Dance with me." He smiled and Brooke slowly slipped her little hand into his larger one as they walked onto the dance floor followed by other couples.

Brooke let her body relax against his, and took in a deep breath smelling his cologne that made her body get goose bumps, missing that smell and missing being this close to him, feeling his body close and against hers. She felt as his grip tighten around her waist and she got nervous again, slowly lifting her head to look at him as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear keeping his eyes locked on hers, as he started to move his lips closer to hers.

"Lucas…" she said looking down avoiding his kiss.

Lucas closed his eyes leaning his head against hers trying to control every emotion he felt right then, not wanting to get upset at Haley and Nathan's wedding not ruining their day, but knowing right now by that one move she crushed him, and he knew he couldn't do it, he couldn't fight for her anymore, "I'm sorry," he whispered and she looked up at him, "I can't…I can't do this…I'm done..." He sighed letting go of her hand moving passed her.

Brooke stood there watching as he moves around the tables towards the exit and her heart broke, she messed up again and now he was officially giving up on them, "I'm sorry." She yelled after him and his body froze not turning to face her as the music stopped and everyone turned to face her. Brooke tossed a nervous glance at Haley who just smiled and mouthing go. "I'm sorry that I keep doing this ok." he turned to look at her along with everyone in the room, "I'm sorry I keep letting you get close to push you back away and I'm sorry I can't make up my mind. I blamed you for all the pain I felt this past year and I'm sorry for that because it wasn't fair and it wasn't your fault. It was mine." She sighed "I didn't think we would work because every goodbye got to hard and I am sorry I broke us off because I was so wrong, god was I wrong. I missed you so much and when you came back into my life I guess I pushed you away because I was scared. I was scared of getting my heart broken because I could barely get through it the first time." She cried. "When I shut that door I wanted to come back inside, I wanted to let you know that I couldn't do it, that I missed you and I guess that's why I called that one night. But when someone answered I didn't know, I thought you were over me, that you didn't love me anymore so I pushed you away and I kept pushing you away and I am sorry for that also. I'm sorry I am doing this in the middle of Naley's wedding, and that my time sucks so badly." She said and both Nathan and Haley laughed waving it off just glad that she was finally telling Lucas the truth.

"I miss you, which I know sounds crazy because I see you every day I spend almost every second of those days with you but I miss you still. I miss feeling you close to me and I miss the little things you use to do, like kiss me on the forehead or brushing my hair behind my ear. I miss not waking up next to you in the morning and not having you holding me at night." She smiled sadly wiping a tear that had fallen as everyone stayed quiet including the boy she was giving this embarrassing speech too. "You scare me Broody," she said with a small laugh which made him finally crack a smile "You scare me and the way you make me feel."

"How do you feel?" he asked finally speaking, as he moved towards her slowly.

"Like my heart races when I hear your name," Brooke shrugged sadly as she too started towards him "Like when you walk into the room my whole face lights up, and no matter how bad my day is its better because my world is right there, like I can feel my blood race through my veins. My heart aches for you but in the good way and my body craves to be near yours."

"Why do I make you feel like that?" he asked when he was finally in front of her, forgetting everyone else around as if they are the only two people in the whole room, in the whole world.

"Because…." She paused taking a deep breath "I love you."

"You love me?" Lucas smiles and Brooke nods and Lucas smile grows bigger as he wraps his arms tight around her and kissing her for the first time in over four months. Feeling her smile in their kiss and feeling her body fall into his as he picks her up spinning her around in his arms.

"About damn time…" They hear Rachel say making everyone laugh but neither says a word, neither break away from each other. Both are almost afraid if they do it won't be happening, if they end their kiss then they won't be together anymore.

Brooke feels Lucas smile again in their kiss and she feels his arms tighten around her even more and she is more than sure she isn't dreaming, as she slowly pulls away from their kiss, "Lucas please say it back…" Brooke asks nervously, quickly realizing she said I love you but he never said I love you back to her.

"I…" he pauses looking at her with a smile.

"Lucas Scott you better say it back to me or I may die right here." Brooke says with a small smile but at the same time completely serious. She just pulled a Lucas Scott speech and he better confess his love to her.

"Don't die on me I just got you back…" he laughs.

"Lucas!" Brooke squeals pouting.

"Brooke…" he smiles brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "I am completely in love with you Brooke Davis, and I know I will love you forever."

"I love you too." Brooke smiles kissing him again as she wraps her arms back around his neck, "I love you so much and I am sorry it took me so long to get it right."

"It's ok Pretty Girl I wasn't going anywhere." He grins kissing her again and Brooke just hugged him pulling tight looking over his shoulder at Haley who had on a big smile. Brooke smiled and mouthed a thank you and Haley just nodded blowing her a kiss. "Yeah, I'm glad you didn't…" she smiled pulling away and smiling up at him,

"Boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N: Took forever but they are together and I hope you like it, please review.**


	18. Author's Note

**~AUTHOR NOTE~**

**So I am updating all my stories, yeah I know but with this story I don't know if I should just have like an epilogue or continue with their story in college together. If I continue the updates may take longer because I am a little stuck. But I do have a chapter written just don't know if I should but it up or end it.**

**It is all up to ya'll and if you want more I will get more, if nope then let me know.**

**Sorry I have taken so long on updates work has been beyond hectic and everything going on but I am back and have most the chapters of my other stories written just waiting for my friend to review over it and when she does and sends it back I will have them up which may even be today sometimes.**

**:D**

**Also if you want me to continue and have some ideas you want added to this story totally let me know I am open for whatever and will even let someone if they want finish the story with me.**

**So review and let me know please!**

**

* * *

  
**


	19. Happy

"I love kissing you." Brooke smiled as she kissed Lucas again. They got back from Tree Hill two days ago and have spent every second they could together. Minus the times they had to go to class and the times Lucas had to practice but other than that they were together.

"I just love everything about you." Lucas smiled as Brooke dip down kissing him again. He actually wasn't sure this was even happening, that right now Brooke was straddling him back in his dorm room and kissing him. He had to pinch himself ever so often to make sure that this happened and that they were back together and just a few days ago she confessed her really feelings for him even if it did take them forever to figure it all out.

"Mhmm…" Brooke mumbled in his lips enjoying their kiss until Brooke heard her phone going off on Lucas's night stand. "Hello?" Brooke answered pulling away from Lucas but he just sat up with her in his lap and moved his lips to Brooke's neck and let his hand run under the back of her shirt. They haven't slept together yet why Lucas had no clue because he was going nuts wanting her. But over the last two days they haven't and Lucas was itching to be with her. "Ok I forgot I will…umm.. Be right there." Brooke said into the phone and hanging up. "Lucas…" Brooke tried to say but not really wanting him to stop kissing her, "Lucas I have to go."

"Uhh huh…" Lucas mumbled in Brooke's neck moving back to kiss her.

"I got class…" Brooke told him but not moving from his lap, not even moving to go to class because she lost lots of time with Lucas over the last few months and she really didn't want to go to class, but she had a test she forgot about and really couldn't miss it.

"Skip." Lucas answered simple as they both slowly fell back onto the bed, Brooke still lying on top of him.

"I can't I have a test, I'm sorry." Brooke mumbled kissing him a little longer before pulling off, "Ok I really need to go I am already late." Brooke frowned some jumping off him.

"Ugh!" Lucas groaned letting his hands fall beside him on the bed, "Baby you are not being fair." He pouted making Brooke laugh.

"I'm sorry," Brooke said trying to hold in her laughter as she walked back over kissing him again, "I will come by right after class."

"But I have practice." Lucas again frowned wanting to skip but knowing he couldn't because if he missed it he would be benched and as much as he loved Brooke and being with her he really didn't want to be benched.

"Hmm…" Brooke thought sitting next to him on the bed, "What if I tell Jeff to sleep in my room tonight?" she suggested and seeing Lucas smile.

"Well as long as you sleep in my bed this time and not his…" Lucas smiled thinking about the last time she stayed in his room.

"I won't on one condition." Brooke teased.

"Oh anything…" Lucas agreed kissing her not even knowing what she was going to say because he knew he would say yes either way.

"Can I have my sweatshirt back?" She asked clapping her hands together like she was begging. She loved that sweatshirt and it was cold outside and he said many times it was hers so she wanted it back. That and the fact then everyone would know that she is his again since his name is written on it.

"Yes Pretty Girl you can have your sweatshirt back." Lucas smiled as Brooke jumped off his bed again.

"Yay!" she grinned grabbing it and putting it on, "It smells like you." She smiled looking down at it, "That's my favorite part about it." She tells him and he just laughs. "But I have got to go I will see you later." Brooke said skipping over and giving him a kiss running her thumb over his swollen bottom lip, "I love you." She smiled loving the way it sounded and loving the feeling she got from it again.

"I love you too." Lucas smiled as Brooke kisses him one last time then skipping out of his room. He couldn't hide the big smile on his face. He had her back; he had back his Pretty Girl his Brooke. He was happy really happy and nothing could ruin that happy feeling.

* * *

"And where were you?" Rachel teased as Brooke skips late into their class. She talked to her earlier on the phone and she seemed a little….busy. Which meant one thing;

She was with Lucas.

"No where." Brooke shrugged biting the inside of her cheek to stop the stupid grin that had been plastered on her face the last few days.

"Right so earlier on the phone you hung up quickly because you weren't about to moan a certain someone's name?" Rachel asked kinking her eyebrow at her best friend and Brooke just shrugged some but failing at hiding her smile again, "I totally knew it you little skank." Rachel laughed giving her friend a playful shove. Truth was she was just kidding; she loved them two together because Brooke was happy, really happy and she loved this really happy Brooke.

"What can I say he just can't keep his hands off me." Brooke teased.

"Yeah and I bet you are just so good at keeping your hands off him." Rachel smirked.

"Nicely played." Brooke laughed as the teacher hands out their tests and tells them to hush. Brooke and Rachel both apologize but as soon as he turns around they laugh. Brooke feels her phone vibrate next to her and looks at the teacher to see if he is watching then looking at it smiling to see it's from Lucas.

'_Hey Pretty Girl, can't wait until tonight. Love and miss you.'_

'_I can't wait either, love you too Boyfriend._'

Brooke sent back quickly then closed her phone. The whole class she smiled, she smiled like an idiot but she didn't care because she was happy, she was a happy in love idiot and though she has been away from him all of an hour she missed him already.

----------- -------

Lucas stood at practice wanting it to be tonight already. He was amazed at how much one girl just sent him over the edge with want and need. Brooke was the only girl that made him feel like this, and he loved the feeling. Even after she left, after they broke up no girl even though he wouldn't lie and he told Brooke there were other girls, they never made him miss them so much. Miss them as soon as they left him and made his heart race as soon as he heard their voice.

"Broody…" he heard behind him and felt his heart race just like he said. And as soon as he turned around he was tackled by a hug.

"I missed you today." Brooke smiled wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"Well I missed you too." He smiled kissing her.

"All I thought about today was you and how boring class was because I missed my boyfriend." Brooke beamed up at him.

"Oh I love hearing you call me that again." Lucas grinned. He has been only one girl's real boyfriend and that was Brooke and he could honestly say even if he did have another girlfriend in the past it wouldn't make him feel how it did with Brooke.

"I am loving being able to say it again Boyfriend." Brooke grinned leaning up kissing him again, "But I will let you practice, just don't use too much energy. I plan on taking it all out of you tonight." She winked walking off, leaving a very happy and smiling Lucas behind her.

* * *

Brooke laid in Lucas's bed her body completely tangled in his. She missed the way this felt, her body all molded to his as he laid on top of her, hands running over her, his lips on hers. Having him hold her like this was something that would ever get old to her.

"Remember…" she gasped out as his kisses trailed down the corner of her mouth, down her jaw line and down her neck stopping at a spot that he still knew made her whole body go into a spasm, "Remember the first time we…the first time we ever did this?" she finally got out and he pulled back from her neck with a smile.

"Do you think I would ever forget that night?" he grinned at her leaning down and kissing her softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "It was the first time I ever told you I loved you." he smiled pulling back from their kiss.

"Yeah…" she agreed taking her thumb and rubbing it across his bottom swollen lip, "This kind of makes me think of it." she whispered to him, "Like this is our first time together. First time making love."

"Well let's just reenact that whole night why don't we?" he grinned leaning in to kiss her, "I love you." he told her just like that night.

"I love you too."

"No…if I remember correctly when I said I love you the first time you said what." He teased and she rolled her eyes at him. "So let's try again. I love you."

"What?" she giggled a little.

"I said…I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke smiled big leaning up and kissing him, "I'm ready Luke." She told him like she did that night.

"You sure?" he smiled and she nodded, "Good because I don't think I could wait any longer." He told her letting out a long breath like he was extremely exhausted with waiting. Like it was really that difficult with all the waiting between them two.

"You are so dumb." She laughs flipping them over so she is on top of him, "But I love you for it." she smiles lining in to kiss him and he nods slipping his hand under the back of her shirt and slowly pulling it over her head.

Lucas leaned up with her still in his lap kissing her and Brooke cupped both his cheek as Lucas flips them over so he is once again on top of her. He placed one of his hands above her shoulder as the other is cupping her cheek; he put one of his knees between her legs and the other lies on the other side of her as they just lay there. He pulls back just for a second a quick second giving her a small smile which makes her smile before he leans down to kiss her again.

Brooke slowly runs her hands down his back and taking his shirt slowly pulling it up on him as he pulls back from their kiss pulling it off the rest of the way then leaning in reconnecting their lips. He moved his lips to behind her ear slowly and softly kissing down her neck. His hand is on her bare side and his thumb rubbing her skin giving her goose bumps.

"I've missed you." he whispers in her ear as he starts to nibble on it.

"I've missed you too." She whispers back to him quickly before his lips capture hers once again.

Brooke hand holds onto the back of his head holding him as close to her as she can get him. She feels his tongue run along her bottom lip begging to deepen their kiss and after making him beg a little longer parts them as his tongue slips past her lips and wrestles with her own.

Brooke loves this part of just kissing him, just having him with his arms around her and kissing her but after a few moments he pulls back from their kiss and he starts to kiss down her collar bone, then her chest and down her stomach and with every kiss she feels her heart speed up and feel her breath become heavier and she knows Lucas can feel it and hear it. But it doesn't seem to scare him. He just holds onto her hips as he slowly runs his tongue across her belly button.

Lucas stops at her jeans and slowly pulling them off. He leans down kissing up the inside of her thigh and she start to feel her whole body shake just waiting to be with him again. Wanting to be with him again, feel him again. Pulling back slowly Lucas locked his eyes on her as he peels off her underwear tossing them off the bed as he starts to kiss up her leg again.

"Lucas…" she lets out in a small moan loving this feeling. She grabs onto the sheets then let her hand run through his hair and right when she felt like her whole body is going to erupt he pulls away sliding his hand in replace of his mouth.

He is moving it steady, not to fast but not to slow either. He crawls back up his girlfriend's body kissing her all the way up but keeping his hand in a steady movement as he kisses her rough on the lips and lets his tongue move with hers, "Uhh…" she moan in their kiss as her back arches underneath him and his hand slowly moves up her body leaving chills all over.

"I want you." She mumbled into his lips and kind of liked when she felt him smile. Lucas felt his heart race; felt his mind race with all sorts of thoughts as he slowly pushed in her for the first time in months and felt her body tighten around him. Brooke was actually shocked that it didn't hurt worse, but then it shouldn't really hurt that bad since she has had sex with him before but she just hasn't had sex in months almost over a year but it didn't hurt at all.

"Lucas…" Brooke moaned as his speed increased, and it shocked Brooke how good it felt, how amazing it felt to be with him again. Like it was almost new but at the same time so familiar. His thrust became harder as his speed increased and Brooke locked her lips back on his letting out another small moan in his mouth not knowing it was giving him chills all over.

He held on to her leg as he kept pushing in her. He let out a smile in their kiss when he felt her wiggle under him trying to get him further in her. Brooke hasn't felt like this in a long time, she hasn't felt the tingles she was getting, the way her breath was becoming heavier. She hasn't felt her toes curl under and she hasn't felt in her heart what she was feeling right now in way to long.

"God Luke…" she gasped as his movements once again increased. Brooke was more than sure her nails digging in his back would leave marks all over. Marks that if the guys saw at practice would question but she knew he didn't care. That theses marks were from her and marks that as her nails scrapped across his hot skin made him moan.

Her breath became quicker and she felt him grab onto her sides as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck biting down on his shoulder making him moan again, "Oh god Brooke …" he let out and felt his whole body about to hit his point. He loved when she dug her nails racked across his back because that was like a sign or something to him. That once her nails dug deep into his back, or sometimes even his arms that her body was going over its edge. He loved when her body when over the edge and loved it even more that he was the one sending it over.

He pulled back pushing in her hard and felt her bite down on his bottom lip with a moan. Her body arched underneath him pushing her naked body against his and she let out another moan as he pushed into her one last time then his body losing all energy in him. They kissed a little longer until Lucas rolled off her and pulled her so she was lying on his bare chest kissing up it slowly then planting a kiss on his lips as his arms wrapped tight around her naked body.

"Mmm…" Lucas hummed against her lips pulling her up a little on his body and feeling his body go crazy again just by her body rubbing against his. "I almost forgot how amazing that was."

"Me too." Brooke giggled some pulling out of his kiss and leaning up to look at him pulling her sheet up on her body, "I'm sorry I have been so stupid lately. I still don't know why I was scared of you." she frowns a little laying her head down on his chest.

"I do." he told her running his finger tips just barely over her back knowing it gave her chills, "I should have chased after you." he whispered to her and though he wasn't looking at her and though she didn't say a word he knew she was agreeing with him, "I guess I was just hurt and maybe a little shocked. I wasn't expecting that when you came over. It was really the last thing that ever crossed my mind that night."

"I know." she agreed and felt her voice crack a little, "I didn't plan it, I really didn't but I was just laying there with you holding me and all I thought was; what if I never saw you again? What if the distance just kills us? I know it made no since, I mean my fear was to lose you forever so I broke up with you? That must have made just no since."

"It made some since." He told her and she nodded against his chest.

"I guess that I thought maybe if we broke up you would find someone else pretty quick. I mean everyone I know at school would have died to have you. So I guess…I guess I thought you would find someone else and it wouldn't hurt that bad because you saw her every day, be with her every day and even if it killed me completely inside knowing you had someone and was happy I would have been ok."

"Well the thought of you with someone else wasn't ok with me. I really never had someone at school that I thought I wanted because all I wanted, all I ever would have wanted was you." he told her and she smiled some looking up at him, "You in California or in Tree Hill it didn't change that I loved you. That my feelings for you were still just as strong as ever."

"I'm glad you still have those feelings." She tells him and he nods leaning down kissing her and whispering, "Me too."

* * *

**So I know this update should have happened weeks ago. I have no excuse at all just that life got crazy. It still kind of is but in good old Ga we got some crazy snow pretty much trapping me inside and away from the roads haha. As sad as that did make me I decided to stop being such a butthead and write. So here it is.**

**I decided to just have a few chapters with Brucas fluff then a final chapter so there maybe 3 maybe 4 chapters left to this story.**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews and staying with me this long and please review this chapter: )) **


	20. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	21. Best Thing I've Ever Done

Stretching her arms over her head she let out, a yawn as she finished reading the papers in front of her. It was officially, Brooke Davis owned her own little shop and she was the happiest she had ever been. Rolling her head back until she heard a pop she pushed herself from the desk in front of her and hit the lamp as she gathered all her stuff. Pulling her purse over her shoulder she walked over to the small wooden pin and reached inside.

"Hello baby," she lifted the small child in her hands and cradle him into her chest as he snuggled against her. "You have a good nap?"

"Mhmm…" he mumbled closing his eyes as the sound of her heart beat under his ear put him back to sleep.

"We are going to go see daddy," she hit the lights on her small office and shut the door behind her. Juggling everything in her arms as she carried her bundle of joy and papers and bags. Walking over to her car and unlocking it before placing everything inside. Putting the small blonde boy in his car seat as he yawned and blinked a few times.

"Ball…" he mumbled reaching for his purple monkey on the other side of his seat. Chuckling Brooke grabbed the little thing to hand it over to him, the name still making her laugh. When he started talking Lucas tried to get him to attach to a basketball, he liked it and learned the word ball quickly however he thought _everything _was named ball. He called his blanket that, when he wanted something to eat like a cookie he pointed saying ball, he named his monkey ball. Everything was ball.

"Here you go you crazy boy," she handed it to him and shut the door. Climbing in the front seat of her car as she cranked it and headed down the empty street.

* * *

Walking into the crowded gym Brooke's eyes searched around before landing on the boy that was identical of the little boy in her arms. It amazed Brooke how much her little boy looked like his dad. He had his hair, his eyes, his little button nose. Everything that was Lucas Scott was seen in Benry Scott.

"Mommy!" a squeal filled her ears and she lit up when a small figure tackled her leg. "You here!" she beamed up, her blue eyes sparkling at her.

"I am here," she kneeled down and balanced her little boy in her arms. "Were you good for Aunt Haley today?"

"I'm always good mommy! We went to the park and Jamie taught me to swing," the little dark haired girl grinned excited. Brooke loving how she was with her cousin. Laken was only about a year and a few months younger than Jamie and he treated her like she was his own little sister and always protected her. Brooke and Haley set up play dates for them weekly and today was Haley's turn to take them out.

"That's awesome sweetie," Brooke kissed the five year olds head before taking her hand. "You see daddy yet?"

"Nope. He not come see me yet. But he will because he promised," she licked her top lip as she skipped alongside her mother.

"Hey Hales," Brooke leaned over to hug the pregnant girl with the growing belly. "How are you and that little niece of mine?" she questioned, running her hand over the large belly.

"Great!" she beamed. "Just a few more months and we will have another baby to this litter."

"Yes and then let's not add anymore for a while," the brunette teased. It was crazy to her how much she and Haley had synced up with kids. Laken was born a year and six months after Jamie and now Lydia will be born a year and six months to the day that Benry was born.

The guys worried every time one of the girls announced they were pregnant. They knew it was a matter of time before the other did.

"Yes, because these are enough for me," she placed her hand on Laken's head as they sat. "Awe someone still tired," she touched the small hand of the boy in the brunette's arms whose eyelids looked to be about a million pounds.

"Yeah," Brooke bounced him a bit. "He hadn't had a nap all day and when he finally fell asleep it was time to leave," she frowned hating his sleep was off. He was a good baby, never really cried, never got mad, usually slept all through the night but the last few nights he was having trouble sleep and Brooke felt so bad for him.

"Poor guy," Haley frowned feeling bad for him. "Has he been feeling alright?"

"He hasn't been fussy or anything," she told her, running her hand through his short hair. "But one night a few days ago he couldn't sleep and it's just been like that the rest of the week."

"Well let's hope he gets it back on track tonight," Haley ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Maybe you should let him sleep only about twenty minutes for his nap and try to keep him up until about eight and it fix his sleeping problem."

"Yeah, I might try that," Brooke kissed her little boy's head, him curling his body into her.

"Momma!" Laken squealed excited. "Daddy coming," she pointed towards the man walking into the gym with his team, him laughing with Nathan as the headed towards the sidelines. "He so handsome," she grinned and the older women chuckled at the young girl.

"Yes, Daddy is handsome," Brooke agreed, kissing her daughter's head as she looked up and a pair of blue eyes locked on her. It amazed her how even in a crowd he could spot her, but she was the same way. They could be in a crowd of hundreds and those eyes just would draw her in, always. Sending a wink at the boy in the suit before her, he offers a grin before turning back towards the team.

* * *

"Momma can I go now?" Jamie looked up at his mother excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet wanting so badly to take off towards his father just a few feet away.

"Just one more second," she told him, watching as her husband talked to a few guys from the team. "And now!" she patted his back and he took off towards the man.

"Jamie, wait for me!" Laken's feet took of quickly behind her cousin towards their parents. "Daddy!" she squealed, lunging herself into the blonde's arms.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled as he held part of his world in his arms. "How was your day?"

"Great!" she told him. "Hi, David," she grinned at Lucas's captain of their team.

"Hey Laken," he grinned, reaching up to tap her hand. "You look pretty today, I like your dress."

"Thank you," she giggled, blushing a bit as she curled into her father's arms. "You look pretty too…"

"God she is her mother," Nathan shook his head with a chuckle and Lucas's eyes glared into him.

"That's not funny," he said, hating the crush his daughter had on the guy before him. The few times she came to practice with Jamie, she would giggle over the high school senior and blush every time he talked. David handled it well, was always so sweet to her and honestly found it adorable. Her father not so much.

"Laken!" Kaliy bounced over with her dark hair bouncing. "You look gorgeous," she looped her arm through her boyfriend's.

"Thank you!" Laken grinned bigger, her crush on David quickly forgotten at the older girl on his arm. Kaliy was the captain on the cheerleading squad and Laken swore she was going to be just like her when she got older, well after being like her mother of course.

"I was actually wondering if I could use your help with something," she told her. "I have a new dance I'm trying but I don't know if I like it. You think you could help me with it before you leave?" she questioned glancing up at Lucas's to make sure it was alright.

"Daddy can I?" she begged, sticking out her bottom lip. "Please daddy! I be real fast!" she promised and with that _Brooke Davis _look of hers he obviously agreed.

"That's fine baby," he kissed her head and sat her on the ground. "But stay with Kaliy," he ordered and she nodded real fast, grabbing the older girl's hand and skipping off.

"I feel like I get replaced so quickly," David's hand went to his heart and the guys laughed.

"I prefer it that way," Lucas admitted, slapping the younger man on the shoulder. "My daughter is way too young to be boy crazy. But good game tonight, I'll see you Monday," he told the boy who nodded, offered a 'later' to his coaches and walked towards his girlfriend. "And I'll see you tomorrow," he looked at his brother. "Enjoy the kids tonight," he smirked, knowing when Laken and Jamie got around each other it was nuts.

"Least Benry is easy," he ran a hand over his head with the shake of his head. "I'm praying Lydia is going to be that easy."

"Yeah, my little man is the best," he grinned, as they walked over to his wife and child. "Hey Pretty Girl," he kissed her head.

"Hey Broody," she shifted Benry in her arms, him blinking his eyes quickly and letting out a yawn. "You had a good game."

"Yeah," he nodded, running his hand across Benry's head. "He doing alright?"

"I don't know how great he feels," she frowned, hoping it was just his sleep but all game he was get fussy and moving around and now she swore he was feeling a little warm.

"You not feeling good little man," Lucas took his son in his hands looking at him.

"Maybe we should just skip tonight," Brooke suggested with a frown. "I don't want to send him over to Haley's sick," she said and she saw the split second that Lucas's feelings hurt a bit but he quickly recovered it, he knew their kids always came first. "I'm sorry," she gave a slight broken shrug.

"No, I understand," he gave a tight lipped smile. "We can celebrate another time."

"Yeah," she leaned up giving him a gentle kiss. "I love you," she ran her thumb across his bottom lip.

"I love you too," he kissed her thumb, sliding his hand down to lace their fingers together.

"Hales," Brooke tapped her friend's shoulder as she turned around to face them.

"Hey what's up?"

"I think we might take Benry home with us tonight," she said, her son letting out a slight giggle as he grabbed onto Lucas's nose.

"Daddy…" he grinned when Lucas went at his hand with his mouth playfully.

"He started to feel a little warm and I don't want him getting Jamie sick or you with the baby," Brooke explained.

"Awe, sweetie, I thought ya'll were going to go to dinner," Haley glanced at the little boy then back at her friend.

"We were, but we can celebrate another time," she shrugged. "Tonight we can have a mommy, daddy, Benry night," she joked making her friend laugh. "But do you mind if Laken still comes? I don't think she will be happy if I tell her she can't now."

"Oh no," Haley waved her hand at her friend. "I'm excited for her to come over, I love having a little girl around."

"Well you don't have to wait much longer," she placed her hand on her friend's stomach with a grin. "I'll pick her up tomorrow."

"Alright Tigger," she pulled her into a hug with a smile. "Laken, come say bye to momma, we are about to leave," she called and the young brunette hugs her Kaliy and takes off towards the couple.

"Daddy you leaving now too?" Laken held her dress as she did a small twirl.

"Yeah, baby girl we are in a few," he handed Benry over to his wife. "Benry is going to come home with us though," he squatted down to get eye level with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. "He is feeling good."

"You sick Benny Boo," she looked at her little brother, Brooke leaning down so she could get to him. "What's wrong?" she ran her hand over his baby one, always loving being a big sister.

"He just isn't feeling good," Brooke told her with a smile. "He should be fine in the morning."

"Well get better Benny," she kissed his cheek. "Sissy loves you mostest!"

"Sissy…" Benry giggled, patting his sister's cheek.

"Bye, baby, love you," Brooke kissed her mini her before standing up. "Bye Hales, see you tomorrow."

"Bye B," she hugged her friend before taking the little girl's hand. "Alright girlie, let's go get Uncle Nathan and Jamie," she grinned, sending a wink at her friends and walking off.

"Ready to go?" Brooke looked up at Lucas as he started at the court before him.

"Yeah," he nodded, slipping his hand in hers. "Let's head home."

* * *

Walking into the kitchen Brooke stood at the entrance as she watched the man she loved cleaning up the dishes. He had changed over the years, lines had started to form on his face from the years of working hard and staying up late, his body still in good shape had clearly aged and there was a slight limp in his step on occasion after being on his feet to long. But his heart was the same, his heart still loved her more than he loved anything and she never questioned that.

Walking over she slid her arms around his waist as she kissed between his shoulder blades breathing him in. "I love you," she whispered holding him a little tighter. "And I'm sorry your night hadn't gone how we planned…" she apologized, them honestly not having a night of _just them_ since Laken was born. Not that they didn't love spending time with their kids and not that they didn't love their kids more than anything else in the world, it was just nice to have some alone time, and tonight Lucas was really hoping for that.

"We are together," he shrugged, turning around to face her. "That's all that matters…"

"I know," she looked down, lacing her fingers with his. "I just wanted tonight to be special."

"And who said it isn't?" he raised a brow, getting a smile across his face as he tugged her towards the hall. "Come on…"

"Where we going?" she questioned, following her husband as he led them towards their bedroom, cracking open the door and letting her step inside. "Luke…" she let out a smile as their bedroom was covered with candles, rose pedals along the bed and floor with her favorite chocolates lying on the dresser.

"Happy anniversary," he smiled, kissing the side of her head as she reached up touching his cheek.

"Baby…"

"Is Benry asleep?" he dropped his head down to whisper in her ear and she slowly nodded as she bit her bottom lip.

"You did this for me?" she turned to face him as he shut the door behind them.

"Yes," he smiled, taking her hand and spinning her in a circle, pulling her close as he started to slow sway them around the room. "I feel I don't show you how much I appreciate you."

"Luke…" she glanced up at him as he rested his head against hers.

"You take care of our children and work all day and somehow keep yourself sane," he teased and she cracked a smile. "And still at the end of the day, when I come home, there you are…looking beautiful and perfect and listen to me complain about my day and I don't think I've ever told you thank you."

"We are a team, you don't have to tell me thank you for doing what I'm supposed to…"

"I know," he nodded his head aware she didn't expect a thank you for being her. "But I still should…" he let out a smile. "You've given me Laken and Benry and god I love you so much for that. They are my entire world and I love you gave me them," he reached up tucking her hair back. "But I love those kids so much knowing they are a part of you. You are everything to me, Pretty Girl. I didn't know it was possible to love someone this much and I swear over the last ten years I've just fallen more and more in love with you."

"I love you too, Luke," she gave a cracked smile as he wiped the tear dancing in her eyes. "Marrying you was probably the smartest thing I've ever done."

"And me never giving up on you was mine," he tilted her chin up to capture her lips on his. Carrying her over to their bed as they fell into the love making that was long overdue.

* * *

_So, here is the final chapter of Be That Way. I hope you enjoyed it, it was really short but it was sweet and to the point! Being as I haven't updated in a lifetime I don't know if people are still reading this but if so please review and let me know what you thought!_

_Review!_


End file.
